


Велкинар

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team), Souris__rousse



Series: Fantasy 2020. Макси [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: F/F, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souris__rousse/pseuds/Souris__rousse
Summary: Орден Велкинар охраняет небеса над Саммерсетом много столетий, и, чтобы стать одной из них, нужно пройти долгий путь.
Relationships: Сирория/Олориме
Series: Fantasy 2020. Макси [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880806
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	Велкинар

**Предисловие**

Олориме предстояло впервые такое долгое путешествие. Из своего поместья на Ауридоне она выехала со всем возможным комфортом — на лошади и с большой повозкой, в которой уместилось всё, что ей будет необходимо в дороге и после, когда она, наконец, достигнет Клаудреста, самого высокого города на Саммерсете, который расположился на горе Этон Нир.

И если до портового города Дозор Вулхеля она доехала без приключений, то морское путешествие ей совсем не понравилось. Нещадная качка, крошечная каюта — всё это портило впечатление от прекрасных морских видов. К тому же, в Дозоре Вулхеля ей пришлось распрощаться со своими слугами: в Орден Велкинар, куда она ехала, чужих слуг не допускали. Так что на корабле она осталась сама по себе. Вещи отказывались сохнуть на влажном морском воздухе, и их приходилось сушить дополнительно. Олориме была родом из знатной семьи и особенно никогда не занималась ручным трудом, а тут пришлось всё делать самой.

Так что когда на горизонте показались гавани Лилландрила, она вздохнула с облегчением.

А потом была дорога до Клаудреста. От горного серпантина голова кружилась, особенно когда с одной стороны была скала, а с другой — пропасть. Когда наконец она добралась до гостиницы, она так устала, что решила не ждать свою повозку и просто легла спать.

Наутро её ждал подъём к крепости, такой же беломраморной, как и весь Клаудрест — как любой город на Саммерсете: рассказы и картинки, которые она видела в книгах, не обманули.

**Глава 1**

_Саммерсет это не один остров, а целый архипелаг, состоящий из двух больших и целой дюжины маленьких островков. Это место рождения цивилизации и магии, какими мы их знаем в Тамриэле. На зелёных берегах, омываемых ласковым морем, живут альтмеры, высшие эльфы._

_— Имперское географическое общество_

Олориме робко переступила порог крепости Велкинар, Ордена наездников на грифонах, которая находилась даже выше, чем весь Клаудрест. Здесь всё выглядело немного больше, чем нужно, или ей так казалось от волнения.

Капитан Атарил взяла из рук Олориме конверты с рекомендательными письмами — за её таланты взялись поручиться магический колледж, её личный тренер боевых искусств, и, конечно же, мама. Как Олориме не упрашивала, мать оставалась непреклонна: «Мнение второй советницы по иностранным делам Его Величества, пусть и в отставке, имеет вес!». Олориме была согласна — слова матери всегда имели вес. Вот только обычно слишком тяжёлый для плеч наследницы.

— Я отнесу бумаги мастеру Арквидилу. Пока можешь подождать его на учебном плацу, вон там, — капитан махнула рукой куда-то вдаль и быстрым шагом отправилась к ближайшей башне.

Олориме вздохнула. Она в третий раз подавала прошение о зачислении в ряды Ордена наездников на грифонах, и только теперь её кандидатуру одобрили. Это не вселяло уверенности, как и циклопические строения вокруг. Она казалась самой себе маленькой, потерянной в этой гигантской крепости, куда и пустили её словно бы с неохотой.

Потоптавшись на месте, Олориме всё же двинулась в сторону тренировочного плаца, что бы это ни было. Идти туда предстояло, по её ощущениям, целую вечность.

На огромной мощёной площади, которую явно символически отгораживал низкий деревянный забор, лениво лежал гигантский грифон. Олориме впервые увидела это прекрасное животное так близко. Она родилась и выросла на Ауридоне, где грифоны не водились, и несмотря на картины и рассказы брата, заядлого охотника (не на грифонов, конечно), всё же не представляла, насколько они массивны. Олориме была так заворожена, что не сразу обратила внимание на сильный запах гниющего мяса и испражнений, который заставил её содрогнуться от отвращения. Остановившись, она напомнила себе, что, в общем, протухшая рыба и разлагающиеся на солнце водоросли пахнут не сильно лучше, но она так привыкла, что в своём родном городе их совершенно не замечала, проходя мимо пристани. А вот приезжие часто не могли справиться со своим желудком, между прочим.

Поодаль от грифона, прямо на брусчатке, обильно поросшей травой, сидело трое эльфов. Наверное, это ученики мастеров Ариэл, Эстарвен и Тиаэллина, подумала Олориме. Либо отлынивающие от своих обязанностей работники, но в этом случае они бы не сидели так расслабленно и у всех на виду.

Олориме аккуратно опустила свой мешок с вещами у забора и решительно отправилась знакомиться. Но на полпути она услышала имя своего будущего мастера и замедлила шаг.

— Арквидил! — донёсся до Олориме резкий женский голос, — Да он меняет учеников, как перчатки. А может, и быстрее — его парадная пара сшита по моде времён моей бабушки. А тут третья ученица за десять лет. Он просто не хочет в отставку, вот и всё.

— Сирория, — ответил высокий мужской голос, — мастер Арквидил, конечно, тот ещё зануда и со странностями, но согласись, предыдущие кандидаты были не слишком удачным выбором.

— Вот именно! Именно, Галенве! Он сам выбирал учеников, и сам потом был недоволен, а виноваты оказывались все вокруг, только не он! Про первого ничего не скажу, не знаю, но Мирраэ была вполне толковой девочкой, а Арквидил как будто специально доводил её до слёз чуть ли не каждый день.

— Мастер Эстарвен рассказывала мне в общих чертах о предыдущих кандидатах в ученики у мастера Арквидила, — раздался второй мужской голос. — Его вечно никто не устраивает, кажется, это третья серия попыток. Но, — послышался смешок, — мастер Арквидил всё же стареет, да и по уставу должен быть ученик или ученица, которые заменят мастера на посту. Так что выбора у него нет — пока не найдёт, юстициары во главе с королём с него не слезут. И наши мастера тоже. Его грифон просто не выдержит такой вес!

И вся троица весело рассмеялась.

Ну конечно! Иначе и быть не могло. Её учителем окажется самый требовательный мастер из всего Ордена! Олориме до боли сжала кулаки. Пусть мать всегда неодобрительно отзывалась о доброте и мягкости Олориме, но отец говорил «кто гнётся, тот не ломается», да и владение школой колдовства и восстановления было на превосходном уровне. Ей даже присылали приглашение в колледж Сапиархов! Воинские навыки у неё тоже отличные. Олориме, ты справишься. Ты не для того проделала такой дальний путь, что сейчас стоять и малодушно думать о побеге.

Сделав несколько глубоких медленных вдохов, призванных успокоить разволновавшееся сердце, Олориме наконец двинулась с места.

— Приветствую вас, достойнейшие! - традиционно поздоровалась со своими будущими коллегами Олориме. — Меня зовут Олориме, и я прибыла в Орден, чтобы вступить в ряды прославленных Велкинар. Моим учителем будет мастер Арквидил. — Как и подобает, Олориме в конце склонила голову и сложила руки в приветственном жесте.

— Привет! — девушка с почти бронзовой от загара кожей и выгоревшими до белизны волосами поднялась первой и слегка поклонилась. — Меня зовут Сирория, а этих двух лентяев — Галенве (она похлопала по плечу юношу справа) и Реликен. Добро пожаловать в орден меча, магии и грифоньего помёта! — И все трое снова звонко рассмеялись.

Олориме нерешительно улыбнулась.

— Да не тушуйся, — продолжила Сирория, — прости, если я тебя шокирую, но среди общей торжественности, пафоса и официоза кто-то должен сохранять здоровое чувство юмора. И я решила взять на себя эту тяжёлую ношу, — Сирория приняла крайне возвышенную позу.

Галенве, у которого были длинные рыжие волосы и прозрачные голубые глаза, тем временем встал и отряхнулся.

— Сирория просто знает, что при её воинских навыках никто не решится вызвать её на дуэль за подобные шуточки. Извини её, она никогда никого не хочет обидеть или задеть чью-то честь. Я рад приветствовать тебя, достойнейшая Олориме. Меня действительно зовут Галенве, и я ученик мастера Ариэл.

— А меня — и вправду Реликен, — подал голос второй юноша, платиновый блондин с короткой стрижкой, — я ученик мастера Эстарвен. Сирория и впрямь много себя позволяет, но мы все ждём, когда она перерастёт свой задиристый нрав.

— И не мечтай, — фыркнула Сирория, — просто когда я стану мастером, задирать я буду не местный гарнизон, а мерзких морских эльфов. Или, может, ещё какие враги на границах объявятся…

Реликен усмехнулся, а Галенве покачал головой.

— Кроме того, я ничуть не покривила душой — мы постоянно выгребаем тонны грифоньего помёта, так что без магии тут совсем было бы невыносимо. Ррраз, — Сирория щёлкнула пальцами, — и вокруг аромат роз, а не грифонов.

— Это жасмин, — на автомате поправила Олориме, — розы пахнут иначе. — И провела по воздуху рукой.

— Хорошо, — Сирория хитро прищурилась, — а вот это что за запах?

— Лилии.

— Этот?

— Вишня.

— А этот?

— Домашний яблочный пирог с лунным сахаром.

— Именно, — вдруг грустно сказала Сирория, — а до обеда ещё далеко. Видимо, моё желание поесть через полчаса после завтрака вылилось в это заклинание. Кстати, вон и мастера идут.

Впереди всех шёл сухопарый светловолосый пожилой мужчина в капюшоне. Он двигался крайне быстро, явно нарочно оставив позади своих коллег. Он почти подлетел к Олориме и коротко ей кивнул.

— Ну что же, подмастерье Олориме, ваши таланты так расписаны в рекомендательных письмах, что мне не терпится проверить их в деле. Говорят, вы отлично проявляете себя в двух школах магии, обучены бою с мечом, луком, копьём и алебардой. Похвальное стремление овладеть дальнобойным оружием, как и древковым, правда, мечом с воздуха не помашешь, — мастер Арквидил скривил губы в презрительной усмешке, — но в целом, лишним это не будет. Конечно, магией восстановления занимаются боевые медики в первую очередь, однако тоже не помешает.

Олориме гордилась что своими навыками в школе восстановления, что отличной для мечницы подготовкой. Мастер Арквидил походя растоптал её гордость сразу в двух дисциплинах, на которые она полагалась. Ну что же, не стоит плакать при нём вот так сразу. К тому же её соученики невольно предупредили, чего ждать, хотя к такому, конечно, Олориме не была готова. Она собиралась показать себя с наилучшей стороны, была готова выдержать самую суровую критику — но что сами её таланты так обесценят с самого начала... Олориме чуть не скрипнула зубами. Она не расстроилась, она разозлилась.

Пауза затянулась.

— Спасибо за ваши замечания, мастер Арквидил, — с поклоном ответила Олориме. — Я поставлю на службу Ордену все свои умения, даже если они совсем незначительны.

Сирория внезапно одобрительно улыбнулась и шепнула: «так его», почти себе под нос, но направление ветра шло к ним, и она явно всё рассчитала — Арквидил, если и услышал, то не подал вида, а вот ученики вежливо улыбнулись, но чуть шире, чем следовало.

Наконец, подошли остальные мастера и все они тепло поприветствовали Олориме.

— У тебя наконец-то очень достойная ученица, Арквидил, — заметила Эстарвен. — Я очень рада тому, что её кандидатура тебя устроила. Все её таланты пойдут ордену на пользу. — И она ободряюще улыбнулась Олориме, в ответ на что та низко поклонилась.

— Спасибо за ваши слова, мастер Эстарвен.

— Ну что же, — мастер Ариэл хлопнула в ладоши, — самое время начать боевую тренировку. Через час после неё — уход за грифонами, потом обед, потом... — она вопросительно покосилась на мастера Тиаэллина, который задумчиво смотрел в небо.

— А потом должны были тренировки на грифонах (Олориме внутренне охнула), но мне не нравятся полёты птиц сегодня. Нужен дополнительный патруль. Поэтому пусть поучат историю Ордена в башне.

Ариэл отправила Галенве за учебными копьями, и мастера отошли от учеников, чтобы обсудить маршрут своего следующего патруля.

— Вот зануда, — фыркнула Сирория и обняла Олориме за плечи, — не позволяй этому старикашке тебя задеть. Он хороший, можно сказать, отличный наездник и даже толковый преподаватель мистицизма («Мистицизм! Ох, тайный путь псиджиков! Не зря мастера Арквидила называют учёнейшим из Велкинаров!» — подумала Олориме), но характер у него ужасный.

— Сирория, — Реликен покачал головой, -— не стоит так неуважительно отзываться о мастере Арквидиле. У него сложный характер, это правда…

— Я просто говорю как есть, Реликен, — пожала плечами Сирория. — К тому же, с нами он ведёт себя прилично. А Мирраэ была в слезах после разговоров с ним, и не хватало, чтобы он Олориме до того же доводил, — и Сирория ещё крепче обняла Олориме. — Хватит ему куражиться.

Наконец, Галенве вернулся вместе со слугами, которые помимо копий несли ученические доспехи. Конечно, на них не было символических крыльев с грифоньими перьями, но они всё равно были искуснейшей работы и сияли на солнце зеленью и позолотой.

— Надеюсь, я правильно определил твой размер, Олориме, — несколько виновато сказал Галенве. — Надо было спросить, но я позабыл, достойнейшая, посему прими мои извинения. Арианна принесёт другой доспех, если нужно, но из-за этого начало твоей тренировки может задержаться, поэтому…

— Поэтому тебе надо остановиться, Галенве, -— вздохнула Сирория, — иначе ты будешь извиняться во время упражнений, уборки и урока истории. И так до ужина. Молю, не продолжай! — Сирория скорчила преувеличенно молитвенную гримасу, а в её голове было больше пафоса, чем в молитвах жрицы Аури-Эл. Галенве невольно улыбнулся, а из-за спины Сирории возник Арквидил.

— Наговорились? Посмеялись? Теперь за дело.

Сирория помогла Олориме освоиться с незнакомыми доспехами, которые пришлись почти впору. Арквидил разрешил начать в них занятие, но велел принести новые, более подходящие («Ещё не хватало, чтобы вы натёрли себе ноги в первый же день, что я тогда напишу вашей матери?» — проворчал Арквидил).

Мастер Тиаэллин вышел вперёд и занятие началось.

Он показал базовые движения, поставив их в пары по росту. Сирория занималась вместе с Реликеном, а Олориме с Галенве. Воздух был всё ещё по-утреннему прозрачным, но солнце начинало припекать, и в доспехах это чувствовалось.

Галенве, хоть и продолжал несколько виновато улыбаться, оказался на редкость хорошим партнёром по тренировке. Все удары и блоки, которые показывал мастер Тиаэллин, были отточены у него до почти молниеносной быстроты, и Олориме приходилось очень стараться, чтобы успевать за ним. Постепенно занятие усложнилось, и Олориме заметила, что Галенве начал нарочно замедляться, чтобы она могла успеть отработать комбинацию в своём темпе. Улучив момент, Олориме покосилась на пару Сирории и Реликена. Там бой, кажется, был почти не тренировочным. Оба обладали серьёзной физической подготовкой и дрались с полной отдачей. Удары то и дело пропускали оба, и казалось, что это подгоняет их обоих.

Галенве мягко отвлёк её от созерцания мелькающих копий и глухих ударов о броню.

— Нам стоит продолжить, достойнейшая Олориме, иначе мастер Тиаэллин нам задаст дополнительных упражнений, но поверьте мне, одна его тренировка в день — это пока что наш предел. — И он снова улыбнулся.

Их ритм был куда как медленнее, и Олориме постаралась сосредоточиться на технике. Мастер Тиаэллин то и дело разнимал клубок из Сирории и Реликена, заставляя их полагаться не столько на силу, сколько на искусство отклонить или нанести удар. Иногда он поправлял стойку Олориме или захват Галенве, и, кажется, к концу тренировки, когда Олориме окончательно выдохлась, остался ею доволен. Он сдержанно похвалил всех за проявленное старание и отправил в купальни.

Сирория, кажется, если и устала, то решила твёрдо не показывать виду. Реликен открыто отдувался и вытирал лицо куском белой ткани из стопки, которая лежала на земле около выхода.

— Хорошо, — потянулась Сирория, — я как раз отлично размялась. Пошли, Олориме, самое время ополоснуться. — И она бодрой походкой зашагала вперёд.

— Откуда у неё столько сил, — выдохнул Реликен. — Измотала меня, а сама бодрая, и хоть сейчас готова повторить. А меня каждая мышца тела умоляет об отдыхе.

— Это же Сирория, — пожал плечами Галенве. — Она ещё вечером пойдёт вместе с мастером Тиаэллином с алебардой тренироваться. И обязательно что-то подожжёт или заморозит во время чтения архивов, потому что ей станет скучно или она прочтёт о каком-нибудь восхитительно разрушительном заклинании, а полигон далеко.

Любопытство Олориме взяло верх над усталостью, и она снова принялась разглядывать крепость.

Здание общих купален — вернее, комплекс зданий — был даже уютным по меркам крепости. Несколько одноэтажных каменных домиков, по шесть дверей в каждом. Над дверьми — печные трубы, над четырьмя вился дымок. По сравнению с башнями и казармами, купальни выглядели построенными обычными эльфами, а не великими каменщиками древности.

— Кстати, — Сирория остановилась, — ты же даже не успела распаковать вещи. Масло и пена для ванной у тебя наверняка на самом дне. Но ничего страшного, у меня есть, чем поделиться, — и она заговорщически вытащила узкий фиал с розовой жидкостью из-за пояса. — Пойдём, Олориме, я тебе всё покажу.

Галенве и Реликен их оставили, а Сирория, подумав, выбрала для Олориме правую комнату из двух.

— Она просто побольше, там тебе будет удобнее, — пояснила свои действия Сирория.

Олориме несколько робко переступила порог купальни. Ничего необычного — небольшая прихожая для вещей с ковром и сама купальня с мощёным мраморной плиткой полом. Корыто для грязной одежды, большая чугунная ванна с восхитительно горячей водой, как можно было понять по поднимающемуся пару, разожжённый камин, на огне которого стоял кипящий котёл, а рядом — ковш и бадья с холодной. Небольшая полочка с мылом и маслами на выбор, стопка чистых полотенец и чистый шёлковый купальный халат на двери. Всё такое компактное, что Олориме почувствовала себя очень спокойно — чем-то купальня напоминала домашнюю.

Сирория тем временем откупорила фиал.

— Тут настоящая роза. А ещё я придумала одно заклинание, которое способно пеной залить все купальни разом!

— Не надо, Сирория, — устало улыбнулась Олориме, — мне будет достаточно просто высокой пены, чтобы вода подольше оставалась горячей. Долго купаться я не буду, надеюсь улучить момент, чтобы хотя бы мешок с вещами донести до комнаты. Надеюсь, повозка с остальным уже приехала.

— Арианна тебе поможет. Она чудесная и всё тут знает. Служит уже второе столетие, на неё полностью можно положиться.

Своих слуг в крепость было брать нельзя, так что наличие пусть и общей служанки, несколько обнадёживало. Олориме никогда не занималась ведением дома, да и родители никогда этого в ней не поощряли. Кроме ухода за лошадьми. Вряд ли грифоны похожи на лошадей, конечно же. И быть наездницей на грифоне — это тебе не прогулка в поместном лесу…

— Если хочешь успеть разложить вещи, то стоит поторопиться, — Сирория выдернула Олориме из грёз наяву. Смотри, какая пена — от удовольствия Сирория цокнула языком, — вода будет горячей ещё час, точно тебе говорю.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарила Олориме. Пена высилась над ванной, как небольшая крепостная стена.

— Вроде всё остальное в порядке, — Сирория критически осмотрела комнату. — Если что, зови, я буду по соседству. — И вышла из купальни, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Олориме с наслаждением стянула с себя поддоспешник, путевую нижнюю рубашку и забросила это всё в корыто. Теперь можно было расслабиться. Вода была горячей, пена удивительно точно пахла розами, тонко и почти не сладко.

«Главное — не заснуть», — подумала Олориме и почти сразу задремала.

Её разбудил голос эльфийки средних лет, низкий, приятный и знакомый:

— Госпожа Олориме, это Арианна, служанка! Вы, наверное, заснули. Пожалуйста, просыпайтесь, ваши занятия начнутся через пятнадцать минут в главной башне! Если вам нужна помощь…

Всполошившаяся Олориме перебила:

— Спасибо, Арианна, нет, не нужна, я быстро.

Вода была ещё тёплой, но чтобы проснуться, Олориме с визгом облилась холодной водой, вытащила из заколдованного мешка новую нижнюю рубашку и простенькое платье, кое-как высушила волосы заклинанием школы разрушения и помчалась к самой высокой башне, которая высилась в центре. Внизу у ступеней её уже ждали Сирория, Галенве и Реликен.

Увидев её, Галенве и Сирория молча отдали Реликену по золотой монете.

— Прости, Олориме, мы поспорили, что ты заснула или отправилась в свою комнату и поэтому опаздываешь, — виновато сказала Сирория. — Мы сами довольно быстро покончили с мытьём, а от тебя было ни слуху, ни духу, поэтому... Поэтому я могу досушить твои волосы, прости, спорить было глупо.

— Не глупо, а поучительно, — поднял палец вверх Реликен, — мы все в первый день опоздали на те или иные занятия, просто Олориме выглядела измотанной, и поэтому я высказал самое разумное предположение.

— Не занудничай, Реликен, — шикнула на него Сирория. — Так что, разрешишь мне привести твои волосы в порядок?

— Конечно, спасибо, Сирория, у меня времени не было.

— Да не за что. Подняться в башню с мокрой головой — это ещё три дня нюхать грифоньи запахи от волос, поверь мне, я сама через это прошла. Теперь, — Сирория наклонилась и продемонстрировала тугой пучок на затылке, — только так. Иначе, — её лицо скривилось, — будет ужасно, и никакие масла и заклинания не помогают. Иллюзии только развеивают запах на время, но когда ты спишь, творить её ты не можешь, и потом воняет вся постель.

Реликен и Галенве с энтузиазмом закивали.

Руки у Сирории были на удивление аккуратными. Она казалась довольно резкой, но сушила голову горячими ладонями даже изящно. Стоять так и греться было очень приятно.

Из башни вниз сошла мастер Ариэл:

— Наконец все на месте. Поднимаемся.

Центральная башня была огромной даже по сравнению с остальными строениями крепости. Отделанная мрамором, она, казалось, задевала облака. Многие башни сужались наверху, а эта только расширялась и нависала над остальной крепостью. И балконы, бесконечные балконы ажурной сеткой устремлялись вверх.

Мастер Ариэл не поднялась и на половину башни. Высокая дверь вела в просторные комнаты, соединённые арками. В одной из таких комнат с балконом была устроена хозяйственная подсобка — там лежали садовые грабли, множество пар высоких, до плеч, кожаных перчаток, холщовые мешки и несколько высоких копен сена.

Оглядевшись, Олориме робко спросила:

— А где лопаты? Мне сказали…

— Что? — сначала мастер Ариэл застыла в замешательстве, а потом звонко рассмеялась и обернулась к остальным подмастерьям. — Нехорошо рассказывать небылицы новеньким. Тем более такие. Подмастерье Олориме даже поверила, что ей придётся выгребать грифоний помёт, ужас какой. Что о нас подумают её родители, если мы и впрямь будет тратить время обучения на подобные глупости?

Сирория покраснела и кинулась к Олориме, взяв её за руку:

— Прости, прости меня, пожалуйста, достойнейшая! Это была глупая шутка! Мы ухаживаем за маленькими грифонами, и вот их гнёзда мы убираем, чтобы они к нам привыкли и воспринимали нас спокойно, а потом и подружились! Я и подумать не могла, что я так тебя подведу, прости... — Сирория извинялась с такой же страстью, с которой дралась, а её руки были по-прежнему приятно-тёплыми от заклинания. Олориме была в этом почти уверена. Почему-то ей пришла в голову мысль, что у Сирории с её искренностью могут быть такие тёплые руки всегда.

Из внезапной фантазии Олориме вынырнула только потому, что вокруг воцарилось молчание.

— Конечно, Сирория, ничего страшного. За грифонами ведь правда надо убираться, — улыбнулась Олориме.

— Надо, но для этого есть слуги, — кивнула мастер Ариэл, — а кроме того, они не подпустят никого, кроме тех, кто ухаживал за ними в детстве, а это всего несколько слуг и наездники. Раны, нанесённые недовольными грифонами, настолько серьёзны, что у нас и мыслей никогда не было подпускать к ним учеников. Постепенно они к вам тоже привыкнут, но любое общение всё равно должно происходить под непосредственным надзором наездника.

— А теперь, — мастер Ариэл повела их дальше по этажу, — вы поухаживаете за своими грифонами, а я познакомлю Олориме с основами грифоноведения, — мастер ободряюще похлопала Олориме по плечу.

Олориме, конечно же, читала книги о грифонах. Она читала их с самого детства, и ей хотелось верить, что её поверхностные и обрывочные знания хоть как-то её подготовили к тому, что она увидит.

Они вошли в самую длинную комнату, которая вся была устлана сеном за исключением узких дорожек. В нескольких гнёздах (Олориме насчитала три) копошились едва оперившиеся существа, которые только отдалённо были похожи на того гиганта, которого Олориме видела снаружи. Но при этом размером они были с собаку!

— Вы знаете, что делать. Перчатки и грабли в соседней комнате, мясо скоро принесут. Начинайте, я объясню Олориме основы и проверю ваши успехи. Сирория, пожалуйста, поласковее. Грифоны не любят резких движений, и, кроме того, когда пальцы мельтешат у них под носом, они думают, что это игра, и нападают. Осторожнее и плавнее, хорошо?

Сирория сникла. Кажется, уход за грифонами не был её сильной стороной, хотя вообще она должна была, по мнению Олориме, легко найти подход к этим животным — она была такой же порывистой и норовистой, как грифоны, и ей должно было быть нетрудно совпасть с ними по настроению.

— Итак, Олориме, пока понаблюдай за действиями своих товарищей, а я расскажу, как грифонов воспитывают в ордене. В первую очередь, надо знать, что без подходящих чар приручить грифонов нельзя, а накладывать их нужно начинать, когда те ещё в яйце. Грифоны — дикие и гордые животные, и об этом всегда нужно помнить, даже когда ты начинаешь растить своего собственного.

Новорождённые грифоны воспринимают как мать любого, кого они впервые увидят, поэтому так важно, чтобы вылупление происходило в подходящей обстановке. Чтобы заполучить подходящее яйцо, приходится изрядно потрудиться, придёт время, и ты сама отправишься на охоту за своим грифоном, — мастер Ариэл снова улыбнулась, но не Олориме, а чему-то своему, — это крайне важное задание. В каком-то смысле это вступительный экзамен в орден, и каждый запоминает его на всю жизнь.

Пока ты ещё не готова отправляться на охоту, поэтому, пока твои соученики будут заниматься практикой, я рекомендую тебе наблюдать за ними и побольше читать об охоте и о приручении заколдованных грифонов. Ритуалы будут продолжаться вплоть до того, как грифон вырастет, и это долгий и тернистый путь. Одними заклинаниями грифона не подчинить, он должен стать твоим другом и помощником, он будет учиться вместе с тобой, и от него будет напрямую зависеть твоя жизнь.

Когда принесли мясо, в детском саду началось явное оживление.

— Да ты скампово отродье, - раздался возглас Сирории, — ты мне скоро пальцы откусишь!

Мастер Ариэл поспешила на зов, как и Олориме — она очень надеялась, что чем-то сможет отплатить Сирории за её доброе отношение.

С пальцев Сирории и впрямь капала кровь. Мастер Ариэл внимательно осмотрела раны.

— Сирория, тебе нужно сходить к врачу, а потом ты останешься со мной после занятия. Мне нужно увидеть, что ты делаешь не так.

— Я всё делаю правильно, — вскинулась Сирория, — просто мне достался самый злобный и неуживчивый грифон в мире!

— Тебе всё равно придётся научиться с ней обращаться. Слуг, кстати, она так не клюёт.

— Потому что на них ей плевать. А меня нравится мучить!

— Хватит прекословить, подмастерье Сирория, — строго сказала мастер Ариэл, — и марш к врачу.

— Позвольте мне осмотреть рану, мастер Ариэл, — попросила Олориме, — я хорошо знаю магию восстановления, и, возможно, достойнейшей Сирории не придётся капать кровью по дороге к медикам. Пожалуйста!

— Посмотри, рана неглубокая, просто задело капилляр, — пожала плечами мастер Ариэл, и Олориме принялась за дело. Сирория стояла поникшая, но охотно протянула Олориме руку с прокушенной перчаткой.

— Хочешь, я тоже останусь после занятия? — спросила Олориме. — Это мой первый урок, и мне явно есть чему поучиться, — она тем временем держала ладонь Сирории в своих.

— Тебе надо вещи разложить…

— Сделаю вечером, — беспечно отмахнулась Олориме, — а тебе тут одной будет скучно. Зато мне будет полезно.

— Давай, — уже веселее согласилась Сирория, — посмотришь, что за даэдрический грифон мне достался.

Галенве и Реликен явно успевали в уходе за грифонами лучше Сирории, и на их работу мастер Ариэл посмотрела с явным облегчением. После кормления и уборки, с которой помогли слуги, урок был окончен, а Олориме с Сирорией остались. В комнате стало заметно чище, но увы — все птенцы имели дурную привычку прятать куски мяса в свои подстилки, и отучить их от этого инстинктивного поведения было невозможно. Так что запах помёта почти развеялся, а вот гнилостный запах, казалось, въелся в каменные стены.

— Как зовут твоего грифона? — спросила Олориме.

— Её зовут Силейда. И она с рождения пытается меня сожрать, — мрачно сказала Сирория.

— Давай, Сирория, попробуй поднять своего грифона.

Сирория, как обычно, порывисто подошла к грифонихе и схватила её. Та начала яростно обороняться, и новые перчатки оказались под угрозой.

— Спокойнее, Сирория, иди плавнее.

— Я и так иду медленнее некуда.

— Да, и из-за этого дёргаешься только больше. Тебе нужна плавность, а не медленность, — мастер Ариэл задумалась. — Представь себе, будто тебе нужно преодолеть силовое поле в рукопашном бою. Как ты будешь действовать?

— Я его развею, — фыркнула Сирория.

— Подмастерье Сирория, я задала вопрос о другом. Не нужно мне прекословить на ровном месте, — мастер Ариэл посуровела. Сирория виновато съёжилась.

— Прошу прощения, мастер. Итак, я должна буду действовать плавно и медленно, чтобы проникнуть сквозь него.

— Покажи.

— Как-то так, — Сирория очень аккуратно и спокойно ударила воздух.

— А теперь попробуй на тот же манер взять на руки и покормить Силейду, — уже ласковее сказала мастер Ариэл.

Сирория крадучись подошла к гнезду. Никто из маленьких грифонов не обратил на неё внимания. Медленно, словно под водой, Сирория протянула руки к грифону и так же медленно взяла её на руки. Грифониха встрепенулась, но тут же вернулась к чистке перьев.

— Ого, — глаза Сирории расширились, — она не пытается меня съесть! — И тут она порывисто обняла и попыталась прижать грифониху к груди. Птенец встрепенулся и клюнул Сирорию в руку, а потом вцепился в перчатку когтями.

— Ну вы же видели, мастер, я всё сделала правильно! — воскликнула разочарованная Сирория.

— Тебе ещё учиться и учиться себя контролировать. Заклинания сделают грифона спокойнее, но не научат спокойствию тебя саму, — покачала головой мастер Ариэл. — Теперь пришло время нам улетать, а вы отправляйтесь учить историю ордена, как сказал мастер Тиаэллин. Промежуток, — мастер Ариэл задумалась, —- пусть будет конец первой эпохи, со времён мастера Фаниано и до мастера Кареллы, период в пятьсот лет вы должны легко осилить за один вечер. Мастер Арквидил завтра проверит перед уроком по мистицизму.

При этих словах сердце Олориме забилось сильнее. Одно время она мечтала попасть в орден Псиджиков чуть ли не больше, чем в орден Велкинар. Их закрытость, древние пути магии, таинственность, которая окружала любые упоминания о них — всё это безумно привлекало Олориме, но увы, в орден Псиджиков нельзя подать прошение о вступлении — они сами выбирают себе адептов, и Олориме они не выбрали. Однако у Велкинар были грифоны, что вполне устроило юную Олориме. Всегда оставался колледж Сапиархов, но, положа руку на сердце, Олориме считала, что это хоть и престижно, но очень, очень скучно. Её душа никогда не лежала к академической науке, в конце концов. Она жаждала свершений и приключений, а вовсе не открытий на острие современной магии.

Пришло время обеда, который проходил на первом этаже ученической башни. Реликен и Галенве уже начали есть и приветствовали их, вопреки этикету, с набитыми ртами.

— Опять виноград на сладкое, — недовольно потянула Сирория, — жду не дождусь Фредаса*, чтобы принесли выпечку.

— Зато вдоволь мяса, — отозвался довольный Реликен, — на выпечке ты мускулы не нарастишь.

— Но я буду куда как более довольной, — важно подняла палец вверх Сирория.

Олориме же обед понравился. Бутылка вина (одна на четверых), вдоволь ключевой воды, не слишком изысканная, но вкусная еда — запечённые овощи, курица — тоже одна на четверых, — пожаренная на огне, блюдо с яблоками и виноградом.

После обеда они все вместе отправились в одну из невысоких башен, разбросанных на территории крепости. Это была библиотека, и изнутри количество книг казалось бесконечным.

— Ну, что нам в итоге задали? — спросил Реликен.

— От Фаниано до Кореллы, — ответила Сирория. — Скукота.

— Ну, мы не можем изучать только Морниалеара. Его жизнеописание, конечно, впечатляет, но мастер Корелла тоже была не промах. Она возглавляла орден двести лет и была одной из самых выдающихся магичек в истории ордена, — подмигнул Сирории Галенве.

— Да? Ну ладно, — потянула Сирория. — Но всё равно, Морниалеар интереснее. Никакой магии, только боевые навыки. Только! Это же просто невероятно! Я иногда пытаюсь обходится без магии, но ничего не выходит. Привычка, — грустно улыбнулась Сирория. — Давай сюда свою Кореллу, может, найду в её управлении орденом и жизнеописании что-то интересное.

Ориентироваться в библиотеке было непросто. Как уверяли её Галенве и Реликен, это было вопросом привычки, но Олориме сомневалась, что сможет освоиться с местным каталогом в каком-то обозримом будущем.

В целом библиотека делилась на читальный зал, архивный зал и всё остальное. В читальном зале они, собственно, занимались — книги было запрещено выносить из здания без особого разрешения мастера. В архивном хранились особо важные свитки, которые можно было читать только при помощи магии. А всё остальное и было хранилищем безумного количества книг.

— Если честно, мне кажется, что эта башня внутри куда больше, чем снаружи, — призналась Сирории Олориме.

— Да, ты тоже это чувствуешь? — с радостью оторвалась от чтения Сирория. — Галенве мне не верит, а Реликен всё обещает, что найдёт книгу о строительстве библиотеки, а без этого бессмысленно спорить. Но в такую невысокую башню, даже учитывая два подземных этажа для свитков, всё равно столько книг поместиться не может. И кто-то всё время переставляет книги, — тут Сирория перешла на шёпот, — и вряд ли это библиотекарь, она пропадает внизу за реставрацией свитков, не может же она по ночам тут всё перемешивать.

— Сирория, — одёрнул её Реликен, — опять ты со своими теориями заговоров. По-моему, последний вариант с расставлением по эпохам, темам и цвету обложек был совсем не плох.

— Нет, классным был по толщине! — воскликнул Галенве, — и по году издания. Выглядело потрясающе, такая спираль вверх от самой тонкой до самой толстой. Найти правда без помощи библиотекаря было ничего невозможно.

История ордена была увлекательной, но Олориме почувствовала наконец, как на самом деле устала. Она делала выписки и пыталась сосредоточиться, но порой вместо ровной линии её строчки начинали плясать, а имена и даты основных сражений — путаться.

Внезапно Сирория над ней сжалилась.

— Иди отдыхать. Утром я принесу тебе свой конспект, и сделаю его не хуже, чем у Реликена. Почитаешь. А сейчас тебе надо разложить вещи, там же небось твоя повозка ещё приехала. Попроси Арианну тебе помочь.

— Она золото. Разбудила меня в купальне, представляешь.

— Да, приглядывает за нами. Хотя порой становится чересчур заботливой, — Сирория передёрнула плечами. — Ну всё, иди отдыхай, пока я тут над книгами горблюсь.

Ещё раз горячо поблагодарив Сирорию, Олориме пошла на поиски Арианны. Та, как оказалось, ждала её на выходе из башни.

— Госпожа Олориме, ваша повозка приехала два часа назад. Я занесла вещи в ваши покои, но не распаковывала. Если позволите, я покажу вам ваши комнаты.

— Арианна, ты просто спасительница. Можешь помочь мне распаковать вещи?

— Конечно же, госпожа, с удовольствием.

В общей ученической башне ей отвели три комнаты — гардеробную, спальню и рабочий кабинет. Расположены комнаты были причудливо — кабинет и гардеробная были на одном уровне, а вот спальня — уже на следующем. Дверь из кабинета вела прямо в общую ученическую гостиную, а на этаж со спальнями вела лестница для слуг с внешней стороны башни. Комнаты были небольшими, но уютными, в золотых и красных тонах с изображениями грифонов почти везде — на мебели, коврах и резных панелях на стенах.

Почти все коробы Арианна перенесла в кабинет. Там же стоял письменный стол, стул с высокой спинкой и несколько шкафов для книг. Поручив Арианне заполнять пустые полки, сама Олориме занялась приведением в порядок спальни и гардеробной.

Приятной неожиданностью стали её постиранная одежда, которую она закинула в корыто после тренировки. Тёплая и отглаженная, она лежала аккуратной стопочкой на кровати. Постельное бельё было свежим, и Олориме сразу подумала, как сладко она выспится сегодня после долгой дороги. Дрёма в ванной никак не могла сойти даже за короткий отдых — это было скорее досадным недоразумением.

Одежду она повесила в гардеробную, а вот ночные сорочки сложила в комод. Поставила небольшой портрет матери и отца на прикроватный столик, поправила свежие цветы на туалетном столике и почувствовала себя почти как дома.

Надо было отправиться поужинать через пару часов, которые она планировала посвятить отдыху, потом в купальню перед сном и, наконец, хорошенько отоспаться. Её первый день был насыщенным, а ведь она приехала только к полудню! Завтра обещало быть ещё более утомительным.

**Глава 2**

За пять лет, прошедших с того дня, как Олориме переступила порог крепости, она так и не смогла понять отношение мастера Арквидила к себе. На занятиях магией (он вёл четыре дисциплины из восьми) он то и дело открыто сомневался в способностях Олориме, и ей каждых раз приходилось словно доказывать ему, что она достойна быть его ученицей. Порой от слёз её удерживало только доброе отношение других мастеров, которые не скупились на ободряющие речи. Но стоило делу дойти до упражнений на магических-воссозданных грифонах, на полигоне или на плацу — он становился даже чересчур внимательным к любым возможным травмам, с которыми ей могло бы довестись столкнуться. Порой Сирория или Реликен падали и ранились во время занятий — Олориме же за всё это время, кажется, даже царапины не получила. Иногда ей казалось, что вездесущее око мастера Арквидила буквально её преследует, и это раздражало.

Ещё больше Олориме переживала, что её никак не хотели допустить к охоте на грифонов. По скорости — и ярости — в бою Олориме было далеко до Сирории или Реликена, но она лучше успевала в дисциплинах, связанных со школой иллюзии, восстановления и мистицизма (что было её отдельной гордостью, потому что мастеру Арквидилу приходилось с неохотой признать, что Олориме глубоко проникла в тайны духа и времени, и научилась применять их во время боя), и просто была влюблена в грифоноведение, пусть оно пока было в основной теоретическим. Если — «когда», поправляла Олориме Сирория — её допустят до охоты за яйцом грифона, это будет значить, что она официально стала членом Ордена Велкинар. А именно это никак не происходило.

— Да ты не переживай особо, — беспечно говорила Сирория, — пять лет — нормальный срок. Галенве вон только на седьмом добыл своего грифона.

— У меня было две неудачных попытки, — заметил Галенве, — и начал я на третьем году. Я понимаю, почему Олориме волнуется.

— Это всё Арквидил интригует, — пожала плечами Сирория, — ну ничего, остальные мастера найдут на него управу.

Вечером того дня, когда состоялся разговор, Реликен буквально ворвался в их ученическую гостиную.

— Я слышал, — начал он, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, — я слышал, как мастера обсуждали охоту Олориме! Ура!

— А где ты умудрился подслушать разговор мастеров? — подозрительно спросил Галенве.

— Относил книги мастеру Эстарвен, — отмахнулся Реликен, — она уже вторую неделю просит меня ходить для неё в библиотеку, сама не успевает. Я уже спускался, когда услышал, как они ожесточённо спорят.

— И они говорили обо мне? — встревоженно спросила Олориме.

— Да, именно о тебе. Я далеко не всё расслышал, но они определённо говорили про охоту и про то, что Арквидил должен «отпустить прошлое». Что под этим подразумевалось, я не понял, небось то, что остальных подмастерий он так далеко не допускал. И ещё по поводу даты охоты. В следующий Сандас*, Олориме, точно тебе говорю! Не сама охота, а подготовка, конечно.

— Воистину ура! — Олориме в порыве радости обняла Реликена, потом Сирорию, потом Галенве. Она всё же заслужила своё место в Ордене!

Подготовка к охоте началась действительно в следующий Сандас. Если бы не Реликен, то Олориме оказалась бы совсем не готова к тому, что её вызвали к себе сразу все мастера. Она бы подумала, что мастер Арквидил добился своего, и её наконец отчислили. Но сейчас она, хоть и переживала, но волнение было радостным. Ей предстоял последний шаг, и она станет наездницей на грифоне! Самой настоящей.

Олориме надела не кричащее, но всё же несколько парадное платье, причесала свои длинные и тёмные, по меркам высших эльфов, волосы (было время, когда многие придирки Арквидила она пыталась списать на свою не слишком эльфийскую внешность), уложила их в относительно парадную причёску и решительно зашагала к башне, в которой находился парадный зал, где ей и назначили вечернюю встречу.

Мастера Арквидил, Ариэл, Тиаэллин и Эстарвен её уже ждали, и тоже были одеты в парадную форму. Сердце Олориме забилось быстрее. Оставался пусть и крошечный, но шанс, что мастера улыбаются вовсе не тому, что её скоро примут в орден, а радуются избавлению от нерадивой ученицы. Глубоко вздохнув на пороге, Олориме просто запретила себе об этом думать. К тому же, у мастера Арквидила улыбка была напряжённой и немного вымученной — хороший знак!

После торжественного приветствия мастер Ариэл, которая возглавляла Орден, вышла вперёд.

— Подмастерье Олориме, уже пять лет как ты учишься в нашем Ордене Велкинар, наездников на грифонах. Но что за наездница без грифона? Сильная боевая магесса — да, но не более того. А значит, пришло время тебе отправиться на охоту за яйцом, из которого потом вылупится твой верный друг и боевой товарищ — грифон. Подготовка займёт около полугода, и когда ты вернёшься с охоты и вылупится птенец, ты со всеми почестями будешь принята в орден и станешь одной из нас.

Олориме склонилась в формальном благодарственном глубоком поклоне.

— Мастер Ариэл, это величайшая честь для меня. Ничто не живёт в моём сердце так глубоко, ничто на заставляет его так радостно биться, как ваши слова.

Мастер Ариэл обернулась в стоящему с натянутой улыбкой мастеру Арквидилу.

— Мастер Арквидил, вам тоже есть что сказать.

— О, конечно же. Несмотря на всю сложность обучения, которую (под взглядами других мастеров он запнулся), которую вы выдержали со спокойствием и умениями, присущими истинным Велкинар, вы становитесь полноправным подмастерьем в нашем Ордене. Пусть на вашем долгом пути не будет ни одного препятствия, которого бы вы не смогли преодолеть.

Олориме была готова поклясться, что голос мастера Арквидила в этот момент дрогнул, и видит Аури-Эл, что она не имела не малейшего понятия, почему.

Подготовка к охоте была нешуточной. Одно дело — знать теорию и иметь небольшую практику обращения с маленькими грифонами, и другое — учиться выслеживать места гнездования грифонов, уметь оценивать свои силы, и самое главное, следить за брачными обычаями грифонов, чтобы суметь рассчитать, когда будут отложены яйца и когда их можно похитить. Охота должна была происходить за несколько дней до вылупления, не раньше, чем за неделю, и не позже, чем за три дня. Промежуток был коротким, и без точных вычислений был велик риск похитить яйцо впустую либо наткнуться на грифонят, которые немедленно известят мать о присутствии посторонних на территории. Грифонихи были весьма территориальными существами, к тому же магическими, и видели сквозь любую маскировку — иначе они бы не смогли охотиться на фауну Саммерсета, которая через одного тоже обладала магическими способностями. В этом случае нужно было только бежать — и начинать всю охоту заново.

— Собственно, это история моей первой охоты, — уныло сказал Галенве, когда Олориме восторженно пересказывала свои уроки с мастером Эстарвен. — Я нашёл гнездо, но слишком поздно отправился за яйцом, и меня чуть не съела грифониха. Второе я из-за нервов принёс слишком рано. Не знаю, как меня из Ордена не выставили.

— Потому что ты умный, Галенве, — поддержала друга Олориме, — ну и мастер Ариэл за тебя наверняка вступилась.

— Разве что, — кивнул Галенве, — иначе мою удачу не объяснить.

Почему-то из-за этого разговора Сирория помрачнела.

На следующий вечер (охота, по вычислениям Олориме, должна была начаться через неделю — она уже присмотрела отличное гнездо в скалах, в северной оконечности Саммерсета, где грифонихи делили территорию между собой и был отличный шанс пробраться к гнезду незамеченной) Сирория постучалась в комнату к Олориме. Удивлённая, она пригласила гостью внутрь. Вообще, было не принято вот так ходить друг к другу, но решительность и мрачность Сирории говорили сами за себя.

Сирория уселась на стол, выдохнула и начала:

— Я должна рассказать тебе одну историю. Я очень не люблю её вспоминать, но приходится делать это чуть ли не каждый день. Как ты понимаешь, я об этом не говорила ни с кем, кроме мастера Тиаэллина.

Ещё раз вздохнув, Сирория продолжила:

— В общем, моя охота за яйцом прошла не гладко. Совсем нет. Я была на третьем году обучения, когда мастера решили, что мне уже можно, — Сирория грустно усмехнулась, — но торопиться не следовало. Если ты думаешь, что я сейчас горячая, когда идёт восьмой год, то ты ошибаешься. Я была куда как порывистее раньше, и моя охота научила меня многому. — Сирория помолчала. — В общем, когда я отправилась на охоту, я выбрала себе очень свирепую грифониху, поскольку та отправлялась за добычей надолго, почти на полдня. Она закапывала яйца в песок, чтобы они продолжали греться. Обычно грифонихи так надолго яйца не оставляют, а тут у меня был лишний час или даже два. В общем, я замаскировалась, как могла. Помню, что Реликен предложил мне свою помощь, но я отказалась. Мне подумалось, что у него есть, ну, интерес ко мне, и это было невзаимно, и я не хотела быть обязанной за помощь. Но, честно тебе скажу, я была к Реликену несправедлива, он прошёл свою охоту один и правда искренне хотел помочь. Я же решила, что ничем не хуже, и тоже отправилась одна, отказавшись от любой поддержки. Так вот, я была не права, — Сирория ещё больше помрачнела. — С путём до гнезда всё было хорошо, я всё правильно рассчитала, грифониха всё ещё была на охоте. Но, к сожалению, она решила вернуться раньше, и я была почти на границе её территории, когда она спикировала на меня с неба. Яйцо чудом не разбилось, когда я от неё уворачивалась. Буквально чудом, я наложила левитацию на него, а не на себя, — Сирория грустно улыбнулась. — Грифониха была решительно настроена убить и съесть меня. Я понимала, что, скорее всего, мне не убежать, и решила принять бой. Я победила, Олориме, — тут Сирория взяла подругу за руку, — победила, но победа дорого мне обошлась. Я убила грифониху, представляешь.

— Грустная история, — сказала Олориме, — но я рада, что ты победила. Я в тебе не сомневалась!

— Это только полбеды. Убить грифона — это само по себе ужасно, они же водятся только на Саммерсете и больше вообще нигде. Но дальше было хуже. Не знаю, говорили ли тебе, но грифон после вылупления становится, — Сирория пошевелила пальцами, — ну, как бы продолжением тебя. Ты можешь видеть примерно то, что видит он, чувствовать его, но самое важное — связь двусторонняя. И Силейда с первого дня знает, что я оставила её сиротой. Поэтому мне так тяжело наладить с ней контакт. Стоит на неё посмотреть, как я вспоминаю бой, и подружиться, когда отношения так начались, очень сложно.

— О Стендарр, это же всё объясняет! Она ведёт тебя с тобой так настороженно!

— Вот-вот. Но это ещё не всё. Я прошу тебя принять мою помощь во время охоты. Не полагайся только на себя, иначе это может закончиться плохо — если не ранами, то потом, как у меня. А я совсем не хочу для тебя такого! — Сирория встала и порывисто обняла Олориме, — даже если у меня и есть какой-то... Интерес к тебе, просто позволь мне помочь. Я потом об этом не буду тебе напоминать никак, но я не хочу, чтобы с тобой произошло то же, что и со мной.

Олориме слегка покраснела. Хорошо, что Сирория этого не видела. С первых дней их знакомства у неё тоже был определённо повышенный интерес к Сирории, но она старалась не слишком об этом думать. Заводить отношения с товарищами по Ордену было, по её мнению, дурным тоном. Но Сирория сейчас была такой искренней, такой... Такой Сирорией.

— Хорошо, Сирория, но ты же знаешь, что на саму охоту надо идти в одиночку? Что ты предлагаешь?

— Я не собираюсь в тайне идти с тобой. Я открою тебе портал в условленном месте и буду его поддерживать. И когда ты будешь бежать от грифонихи, — а Реликен с Галенве подтвердят, что бежать с большой вероятностью придётся, — ты будешь бежать к порталу, а не к границам охотничьих угодий. Я открою его относительно близко к гнезду, но не очень, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. Ты просто нырнёшь в него, и ты дома! Порталы открывать не запрещено, просто обычно во время погони времени на это нет.

Несмотря на обещанную помощь, не волноваться было сложно. Почти каждый этап своей охоты Олориме тщательно просчитала и проработала с мастером Эстарвен. Но мастер Арквидил сухо предупреждал на занятиях, что надо быть готовой к любым неожиданностям, и нельзя полностью полагаться на планирование. Олориме хоть и старалась привыкнуть к придиркам своего наставника, всё равно не могла игнорировать его слова полностью. И потому волновалась только больше.

Самым главным в подготовке к охоте было найти гнездо грифонихи, которая недавно отложила яйца. Олориме излазила всю северную оконечность Саммерсета, как ей казалось, прежде чем отыскала подходящее гнездо над самым морем, расположенное среди острых скал в небольшой ложбине.

На саму охоту Олориме вышла ночью. Грифоны вылетали за добычей днём, и нужно было улучить момент, когда грифониха только покинула своё гнездо, быстро к нему пробраться, схватить яйцо и бежать, молясь всем Восьмерым, что тебя не заметит мать и не решит, что ты её законная добыча.

Пробираясь в темноте к границам охотничьих угодий грифонихи, Олориме тщательно заколдовывала себя, применяя в основном иллюзии: делала себя менее заметной для других животных, убирала звук шагов, смешивала свои запахи с окружающими, делала температуру своего тела почти неощутимой. За спиной висело копьё, и его бряцание тоже пришлось маскировать. Олориме была бы рада положиться только на магию, но её бы не отпустили из крепости без оружия. К тому же, у грифонов высокая сопротивляемость к магии, и одной ею против них много не навоюешь. Так что копьё было самым необходимым минимумом.

Пока Олориме пробиралась по скалам, она успела помолиться по очереди почти всем Восьми. Магнусу, чтобы он укрепил её магию, И'ффре, чтобы тот скрыл её в лесу, Стендарру, чтобы тот смилостивился, Сирабейну, чтобы тот не отвёл взгляд от неё в ученичестве, Маре, чтобы та охранила её своей любовью... Ксаркесу молиться она решила с осторожностью, и пока выбирала слова для обращения к богу тайного знания, как раз добралась до места, где должна была оставить зачарованные руны, которые указывали место для открытия портала. Сирория обещала его держать долго, «хоть неделю», но должно было хватить пары часов. Начинало светать, и Олориме спряталась на опушке редкой рощицы, чтобы увидеть, как грифониха отправляется на охоту. Не прошло и получаса, как поток ветра от мощных крыльев покачнул верхушки деревьев и в воздух взмыла грифониха. Олориме выбралась из укрытия и, стараясь не бежать, устремилась к гнезду, которое наблюдала издалека не один день.

Но подобраться к гнезду было наименее рискованной частью охоты. Теперь нужно было забрать яйцо и так же незаметно выбраться.

По расчётам Олориме, грифониха должна была вернуться только через час. Она улетала на короткую охоту и возвращалась — и так весь день. Но с утра охота была чуть более длинной — и в это время Олориме планировала похитить яйцо.

Гнездо расположилось на обрывистых скалах над самым морем, и пробраться к ним было сложно. Острые скалы не давали права на ошибку, а мелкие камешки так и норовили осыпаться под ногой и выдать присутствие Олориме. Запах от гнезда грифона, гнилостный и острый из-за обилия помёта вокруг, вызывал спазмы в желудке, несмотря на то, что с грифоньими привычками она была знакома. Олориме взвешивала каждый шаг, по возможности стараясь избегать левитации — приземлиться с её помощью тихо было крайне сложно, хотя и возможно. Наконец, Олориме добралась до самого крайнего яйца. Оно было крупным, по колено Олориме, и сам его вид заставил сердце забиться чаще. Олориме протянула руки... И соскользнула вниз на грифоньем помёте прямо в море. Опомнившись, она слевитировала обратно, но эффект неожиданности был утерян. Вдали послышалось хлопанье крыльев. Грифониха всполошилась и возвращалась в гнездо.

Схватив яйцо и не заботясь больше о маскировке, Олориме кинулась к порталу, благодаря Сирорию и Аури-Эл (именно в таком порядке), что бежать ей недалеко.

Однако эльфу не сравниться в скорости с грифоном. И как бы быстро Олориме не бежала, грифониха нагоняла её. Олориме старалась держаться кромки редкого леса — там гигантской грифонихе было куда сложнее спикировать, но чтобы войти в портал, надо было выбраться на открытое место. Олориме бежала со всех ног, помогая себе несколько замедлять время — так, что трава колыхалась позже ветра, сам ветер догонял её с опозданием, а грифониха, пытаясь пикировать, оказывалась там, где Олориме уже не было. Но казалось, что этого не хватит. Ещё чуть-чуть и грифониха поймает её своими гигантскими когтями.

Яйцо, несмотря на заколдованную сеть, в которой Олориме его несла, было тяжёлым. Оставалось надеяться на его крепость. Обвив его заклинанием левитации, ещё издалека Олориме зашвырнула яйцо в портал, и уже налегке сумела откатиться от грифоньих когтей и самой юркнуть туда же.

За ним её ждала ошеломлённая Сирория с яйцом в руках.

— Ты совершенно сумасшедшая, Олориме, вот что я тебе скажу. Такое провернуть... Я же чуть портал не схлопнула!

— Ты бы меня не оставила в беде, — Олориме бросилась на шею Сирории, и сама не зная, как ей это пришло в голову, откуда взялась решимость — может, из-за адреналина во время погони? — поцеловала Сирорию прямо в губы.

Сирория ответила на поцелуй — но гораздо нежнее и спокойнее, чем можно было того ожидать. Её губы были тёплыми и мягкими, а руки, которыми она обняла Олориме, такими уверенными и ласковыми, что заканчивать поцелуй совершенно не хотелось.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что в тебе так много огня, — наконец отдышавшись сказала Сирория, положив руку на грудь Олориме — прямо туда, где отчаянно билось её сердце, — но тебе пора отнести яйцо в магическую лабораторию, пока оно не остыло. Я никуда не денусь, — словно отвечая на несчастный взгляд Олориме, сказала Сирория, — совсем никуда. Позови мастера Арквидила, он расскажет, что делать дальше.

Сирория, конечно же, была права. Как бы ни было упоительно целоваться на рассвете, нужно было закончить начатое. Но почему-то вместо волнения перед встречей со своим наставником Олориме чувствовала себя просто счастливой, и было не важно, что он скажет: ему было ничем не испортить этот только начавшийся день. Она сумела добыть яйцо грифона, она целовалась с Сирорией — что может быть прекраснее?

Олориме отправилась прямо с яйцом к башне Арквидила. Тот встретил её с нетерпением, и, едва увидев яйцо, бегом отправился в магическую лабораторию, которая находилась рядом с полигоном для практики боевых заклинаний. Невысокая башенка в три этажа всё равно была достаточно величественной из-за волшебных огней, которые вились вокруг неё, — неизбежных спутников любого места, в котором столько занимались магией.

— Так, давайте поставим яйцо сюда, рядом с жаровней, да-да, на эту подставку, она специально для яйца. Теперь надо разжечь ещё две... Отлично! Сейчас я соберу остальных мастеров и можно будет начинать.

Тут он резко обернулся.

— Подмастерье Олориме, вы не пострадали во время охоты? — строго спросил он.

— Нет, мастер Арквидил, только содрала кожу на ладонях, когда уворачивалась от грифонихи и пришлось упасть на землю. Больше ничего.

— Хотите сказать, что она вас догнала? Марш к врачу, я буду ждать вас через час и только с заключением, что вы полностью здоровы!

Всё же иногда мастер казался Олориме попросту странным человеком. Но делать было нечего, и Олориме отправилась в медицинскую башню на другом конце крепости.

Когда она вернулась с пергаментом, в котором было написано об её идеальном физическом здоровье, который мастер Арквидил немедленно затребовал и придирчиво изучил, все мастера были в сборе.

Они поприветствовали её и вернулись к изучению яйца.

— Неплохо, подмастерье Олориме, неплохо. Можно было бы подождать ещё день или два, но это вопрос не сколько навыков, сколько удачи, — ободряюще улыбнулась мастер Эстарвен. — Реликен принёс яйцо точно в срок, но это большая редкость, — добавила она, заметив, что Олориме несколько сникла. — Мы сможем немного ускорить процесс вылупления, но совсем чуть-чуть.

— Ты должна будешь неусыпно ждать начала вылупления, — вступила мастер Ариэл, — потому что, как ты помнишь, ты должна быть первой, кого увидит птенец. И ты не можешь и на минуту пропустить этот момент, иначе все усилия были потрачены втуне. Вот, возьми эту магическую печать. Как только по яйцу пойдут первые трещины, надломи её, и мы узнаем, что процесс начался. Даже если мы будем в патруле, мы поймём, что пришла пора возвращаться. А если окажемся в бою, постараемся его как можно быстрее закончить.

— Тебе потребуется вот этот свиток, — мастер Арквидил достал несколько с полки и один протянул Олориме. — После того, как надломишь печать, сразу начинай его читать вслух. Произноси слова медленно и вдумчиво, но ни в коем случае не пытайся их пропеть, хотя такой соблазн будет. Читать его долго, так что советую сначала ознакомиться с ним про себя, — Арквидил строго посмотрел на Олориме. — Когда закончишь со свитком, мы уже должны будем прибыть, — ободряюще улыбнулся мастер Тиаэллин, — но если нет, то Арианна позовёт твоих соучеников и они смогут продолжить ритуал. Ты должна будешь подойти к яйцу близко и создать сферу тепла и света вокруг вас. У птенца должно быть ощущение, что он вылупился в солнечный день в родном гнезде, а рядом — ты, его названная мать. Остальные должны будут читать заклинание втроём. Можно и кому-то одному, но когда его читают трое, оно гораздо сильнее. Магия навсегда свяжет тебя и птенца. На всякий случай свитки мы оставим на столе.

Так началось бдение Олориме. Она быстро потеряла счёт времени, несмотря на завтрак обед и ужин. Вглядываясь в яйцо, ей то и дело казалось, что вот, оно качнулось! Или что она услышала звук. Но это были фантомы напряжённого внимания. Она несколько раз про себя прочла свиток. Судя по некоторым строчкам, которые Олориме удалось понять, оно должно было утешить яростную природу грифона и сделать его более податливым к магии.

Наконец, яйцо действительно качнулось. Звук скрипа подставки было ни с чем не перепутать. Олориме вся подалась вперёд, сжимая в руках магическую печать. Вот показались первые трещины, и Олориме сразу же её надломила и принялась читать свиток, стараясь не отвлекаться на звуки трескавшейся скорлупы.

Она читала заклинание спокойно и размеренно, словно молитву. Слово за словом сплеталась магия, окутывая яйцо, которое трескалось всё больше и больше. В какой-то момент приоткрылась дверь в лабораторию, но усилием воли Олориме даже не подняла голову от свитка. Даже когда вошли Сирория, Галенве и Реликен, она по-прежнему спокойно произносила слово за словом, не останавливаясь.

Они встали и взялись за пергаменты. И тут открылся портал, из которого вышли мастера.

Абзац, ещё абзац... И свиток наконец закончился. Олориме встала со стула и подошла к яйцу, скорлупа которого почти рассыпалась на осколки. Она выдохнула и сотворила с помощью сплетения магии иллюзии и разрушения тёплую сияющую сферу и встала прямо там, где должен был вот-вот появиться птенец. Стряхнув с головы скорлупу, он встрепенулся и настороженно посмотрел на Олориме. Голоса мастеров и её соучеников создавали невидимую связь между ней и грифоном. Постепенно Олориме почувствовала тепло, которое чувствовал птенец, почти увидела себя его глазами — теперь она не сомневалась, что это он, мальчик, — узнала, каково это быть Велкинар, теми, кто не повелевает, а дружит и воюет бок о бок с грифонами.

Меж тем птенец окончательно избавился от скорлупы.

— Теперь, — мягко сказал мастер Арквидил, — возьми его на руки и отнеси в детский сад. — Самое время применить теоретические знания на практике.

Медленно, плавно Олориме подошла к птенцу и взяла его. Она мысленно перебирала имена, которые хотела дать своему в ожидании, что одно из них отзовётся. Он выжидательно смотрел на неё и наконец словно успокоился — имя Дарремалату пришлось ему, как родное. «Дарремалату, мы с тобой теперь навсегда вместе», — подумала Олориме.

— А можно мы пойдём вместе с Олориме, — вдруг раздался голос Сирории.

— Конечно, — ответил мастер Тиаэллин. — Заодно проведаете своих грифонов.

На улице уже были сумерки. «Прошло два дня», — подсчитала Олориме. Целых два дня магия и бодрящие напитки держали и помогали ей не уснуть, чтобы Дарремалату вылупился. Чтобы связать их души вместе, потребовалось так немного времени.

Совсем рядом с Олориме шла Сирория. Оглядываясь назад, Олориме понимала, что два счастливых дня слились для неё в один — самый счастливый день в её жизни.

В детском саду было спокойно, птенцы уже спали, но встрепенулись, когда увидели новенького.

— Они ведь не будут его обижать? — встревожилась Олориме.

— О нет, — улыбнулся Реликен, — они же куда спокойнее своих диких сородичей. Не подружатся, но спокойно будут друг друга терпеть, а если их кормить вдоволь, то конфликтов точно не будет. За мясо они всегда готовы подраться.

Воспитание грифона сильно отличалось от теории и от опыта наблюдения, и небольшого участия в уходе за другими грифонами. И ещё Олориме поняла, почему Сирория с такой яростью бросалась в бой на утренних тренировках — к грифонам следовало подходить только со спокойным сердцем, иначе они тоже начинали волноваться, и в итоге ухаживать за ними было куда сложнее. В случае Сирории это осложнялось историей знакомства, поэтому она стремилась сбросить всё накопившееся за предыдущий день напряжение.

Олориме решила, что способ Сирории ей подходит. А ещё... Ей хотелось тянуться за подругой — хотя уже, скорее, возлюбленной — и быть не менее искусной на поле боя. Она не отставала по технике, но по скорости Сирория опережала её, и серьёзно.

Несмотря на это, мастер Тиаэллин легко и даже с одобрением поставил в пару Сирорию и Олориме. Он счёл это мудрым решением — по его мнению, таланты Олориме остановились на плато, и чтобы двигаться дальше, ей был нужен вызов. А скорость Сирории была настоящим вызовом.

После этого во время утренних тренировок на плацу мастер Арквидил стал постоянным гостем и теперь также неусыпно следил за тем, чтобы Олориме не получала никаких травм, при этом комментируя чуть ли не каждое её движение. Умолкал он только после третьей или четвёртой просьбы мастера Тиаэллина не мешать тренировке. Так что ему оставалось только хмурить брови при каждом неловком движении Олориме и ставить щит — откровенно говоря, он почти постоянно его держал, — чтобы Сирория не ранила Олориме.

Сирория тоже обрадовалась новой напарнице. «Так мы будем тренироваться не только в поцелуях», — прошептала она на ухо Олориме, когда они вечером снова остались вдвоём. Они всё чаще оставались на ночь в комнатах друг друга, хотя и долго не заходили дальше поцелуев. Казалось, что им обеим пока достаточно просто просыпаться вместе.

Совмещать активные тренировки и уход за грифонами для Олориме оказалось непросто. Она поняла, что начинает ждать занятий по магии, когда можно было немного отдохнуть от интенсивных ощущений что во время боя, что от грифона, который невольно транслировал ей все свои чувства. Чем больше было ритуалов, тем сложнее становилось отделять свои переживания от чувств грифона, когда они были рядом. Олориме с удовольствием бы обратилась к другому мастеру, но её наставником был мастер Арквидил, и по правилам, с личными проблемами подмастерья должны были идти именно к своему мастеру, а не к чужому.

Вопрос Олориме заставил мастера Арквидила задуматься.

— Насколько я знаю, это из-за ваших талантов в школе восстановления. Вы хорошо улавливаете боль других людей, и она в вас отзывается, а грифон сейчас связан с вами очень крепко. Ослаблять связь ни в коем случае нельзя, но есть несколько практик, которые помогут вам отстраняться от чужих ощущений.

В основном эти практики были связаны с дыханием, и, что удивительно, они правда помогли. Олориме была приятно удивлена таким дельным советом и тем, что мастер её не отчитал, а правда помог. С этого момента она стала относиться к мастеру Арквидилу с большим теплом и уважением, и, как ни странно, он стал чаще расспрашивать её о школе восстановления и о том, как она применяет свои знания в бою, и стал больше доверять ей во время тренировок. Это стоило Олориме не одного синяка, потому что переключаться между школами было непросто, и когда в неё летело заклинание и одновременно посох Сирории, приходилось выбирать, какую атаку она отразит, но она была ему очень благодарна. Пусть и поздно, но они пришли к отношениям наставника и ученицы.

Грифоны растут быстро, и уже через семь лет на нём можно было начинать летать. Но на деле тренировки взрослого грифона стоили Олориме больших усилий. Дарремалату упорно не хотел носить даже облегчённую боевую амуницию, а поднимать Олориме в воздух вообще считал ниже своего достоинства. При этом он оказался отличным товарищем в наземном бою, и сражаться с ним бок о бок против Сирории и Силейды было здорово — он всегда был готов прикрыть её своим крылом. Сирория наконец подружилась с Силейдой, и их объединённая ярость в бою всегда была вызовом. Если Олориме и Дарремалату предпочитали сражаться единым фронтом, то Сирория и Силейда обычно заходили с флангов.

Постепенно Дарремалату — Дарри, как стала ласково называть его Олориме — привык к боевым доспехам, и не успели подмастерья оглянуться, как пришло время каждому из них, одному за одним, подняться в первый патрульный полёт вместе с мастерами.

**Глава 3**

Наконец-то всем подмастерьям пригодились уроки географии. Каждый вечер мастера — теперь вместе с учениками — собирались в главном зале башни и чертили маршрут патрульного полёта, а также решали, на какие запросы Орден отзовётся, а с чем юстициарам придётся разбираться самостоятельно.

— У нас скопилось несколько заявок на разведку, — отметила мастер Ариэл, — я считаю, то что надо для начала.

Мастер Арквидил задумчиво просматривал пергаменты.

— Вот эту я заберу для себя и Олориме, — наконец сказал он. — Остров совсем рядом с обычным маршрутом, написано, что несколько торговых кораблей доложили о подозрительной активности. Я не помню там удобной гавани, но пираты или контрабандисты не чураются и самой сложной навигации, к тому же, шлюпы у них лёгкие.

Олориме заволновалась. Она понимала, что им с мастером Арквидилом теперь нужно будет проводить куда больше времени вместе, и, не смотря на налаживающиеся отношения, она то и дело чувствовала на себе его чересчур придирчивый взгляд.

Что досталось остальным, она не расслышала, полностью погрузившись в изучение карты, на которой был отмечен обычный полёт и, действительно, — совсем рядом — крошечный островок, который был помечен как необитаемый.

Заметив её сосредоточенность, мастер Аркивдил подошёл к Олориме:

— На острове нет пресной воды, а живут там в основном морские грязекрабы да чайки. Максимум с чем мы столкнёмся, это с перевалочным пунктом контрабандистов, которые покинут его, стоит нам показаться в небе. Но, возможно, потребуются и более серьёзные меры устрашения, однако я не думаю, что стоит ожидать чего-то серьёзного, — мастер Арквидил нахмурился, — но это не значит, что вам стоит расслабляться, подмастерье Олориме, — поучительно закончил он.

На выходе из башни Сирория крепко обняла Олориме.

— Представляешь, первый полёт. Первый настоящий полёт, не ученический! Мне кажется, я до утра не засну.

— А вот и заснёшь, — лукаво улыбнулась Олориме, и прошептала Сирории на ухо: — Я знаю несколько способов.

В ответ Сирория только ласково улыбнулась, ещё крепче обняла Олориме и продолжила восторженно смотреть в небо.

Утром Дарремалату был на удивление спокоен, хотя Олориме была уверена, что ему передастся её волнение. Казалось, он пытался её приободрить и зарядить своей уверенностью — в конце концов, в небе он был главным и знал на свой лад, что полёт будет отличным. Он позволил надеть на себя боевые доспехи и даже подставил крыло Олориме, чтобы той было легче забраться.

Мастер Арквидил придирчиво осмотрел подпругу и всё же кивнул, позволив Олориме подняться в воздух. Почти моментально он сам оказался рядом с ней.

Во время полёта общаться было невозможно из-за шума ветра, так что приходилось магически усилить голос. Однако по сути можно было только отдавать команды, чем мастер Арквидил и занялся с первой минуты совместного полёта.

Но это не мешало Олориме наслаждаться своей первой миссией. Постепенно спокойствие Дарри передалось ей, и она с помощью магической линзы начала осматривать берег, над которым они летели. Вот промелькнуло чьё-то поместье, потом рыбацкий причал, лес, коралловый риф... От красоты острова захватывало дух — Ауридон, может, и был более лесистым, но не настолько зелёным и ярким, Олориме была уверена.

Наконец под ними появился знакомый изгиб береговой линии, после которого нужно было свернуть к острову. По меркам грифоньего полёта он находился совсем недалеко, буквально в десяти минутах, но кораблю потребовался час, а то и больше — зависело от сложности морского рельефа.

Остров действительно оказался небольшим с единственным крошечным пляжем. Однако стоило снизиться, как стало ясно, что в песок закопаны бочки, тюки и ящики в слишком хорошем состоянии, чтобы быть обычными плывунами. Пришлось слевитировать вниз — грифонам попросту некуда было приземлиться, и они остались парить в вышине.

Мастер Арквидил открыл одну из бочек, которые торчали из песка, и скривился:

— Скума. Ну конечно же. Проклятые каджиты готовы продавать её любому, кто заплатит достаточно, а на последствия плевать.

Олориме промолчала, добавить к словам мастера ей было нечего. Скума была наркотиком, который с успехом подчинял себе эльфов из любого слоя общества, и бороться с её поставками даже на закрытый Саммерсет было непросто. Они, судя по всему, нашли большой её склад и достаточно недалеко от безлюдного берега — отличное место для контрабандистов.

Дарремалату с высоты заметил ещё и небольшую пещеру, в которой прятались другие контрабандные товары — несколько картин, вино — в общем то, что обычно было запрещено вывозить с острова.

Мастер Арквидил принял решение вылить скуму в море, а остальное сжечь, хотя картин ему было явно жалко. Однако лететь с ними в высшей степени неудобно, если вообще возможно, а юстициары доберутся сюда только когда, вероятно, будет уже поздно, и контрабандисты увезут, что смогут.

С этим Олориме была согласна, однако совсем не ожидала, что её первым заданием будет уборка за контрабандистами и разжигание костров на берегу. После того, как они с помощью магии стащили в кучу бочки и ящики, Олориме привычным жестом создала в руке огонь и зашвырнула его прямо в центр. После это пришлось уже вручную приняться за пузырьки со скумой. Море вокруг острова наполнилось сладковатым запахом паслёна и лунного сахара, который вызывал только отвращение.

Через два часа костёр прогорел, а запах скумы почти развеялся, и можно было заканчивать патруль, а потом возвращаться в крепость.

Тренировки, уроки истории и магии, а также упражнения на полигоне никто не отменял — правда, теперь они тренировались не только друг с другом, но и с мастерами, которые явно подстраивались под их всё ещё новичковый уровень. Расписание стало куда плотнее, но Сирория всё равно успела рассказать историю своего утреннего патруля за обедом, игнорируя правила этикета.

— Представляете, летим мы мимо Санхолда и через горы. И тут Силейда начинает как-то странно себя вести. С утра её переполнял азарт, но кто же знал, что она решит выкинуть именно это. Её заметила грифониха, хозяйка территории. Обычно мы пролетаем быстро, и грифоны максимум угрожающе взлетят на гнездом, но не тут-то было. Силейду возмутила угроза, и она бросилась на грифониху! Во всяком случае, попыталась. Я её удержала, но грифониха заметила манёвр и подлетела ближе. Удерживать Силейду стало куда сложнее, они чуть не подрались, представляете, прямо там, в воздухе. Мне показалось, что ещё немого, и Силейде глаза застит кровавая ярость. Грифониха эта тоже молодец — видит же, что куда меньше Силейды, а туда же. Всё эта проклятая территориальность…

Галенве и Реликену достались патрули в районе регулярного прохода маормерских кораблей. Ребята взахлёб рассказывали, какие они на вид, какие там змеиные очертания, и как корабли боятся их, наездников на грифонах, что почти сразу исчезают с горизонта. Олориме сочла, что ей хвастаться нечем — грязная работа нужна, но борьба с контрабандистами выглядела бледно на фоне распугивания маормеров. Однако ни Сирория, ни Галенве с Реликеном так не посчитали — по их мнению, ей досталось что-то настоящее, а не просто полёты вокруг острова.

Несколько следующих недель прошли без особо интересных происшествий — разве что пришлось потопить один особо бесстрашный пиратский корабль, конвоировать выживших в шлюпках на берег и передать в руки юстициаров.

Гонца, который на рассвете галопом въехал в крепость, Олориме увидела из окна спальни. Его почти моментально провели в главную башню — это означало, что вести у него чрезвычайной важности. Вскоре Арианна уже будила их, а на столе в гостиной был накрыт холодный завтрак — нарезанное запечённое мясо, овощи, вино с водой, сыр. И даже поторопила их, поскольку всем было велено собраться в башне как можно скорее.

Наскоро перекусив, они вместе, почти бегом бросились в главный зал. Все мастера были уже в сборе и стояли над картой.

— Плохие новости, — мрачно сказала мастер Ариэл, — я не знаю, это диверсия или случайность, но рядом с Шиммерином объявился гигантский морской змей. На противоположном берегу, рядом с Лилландрилом, явно намечается атака маормеров, и сегодня мы летим на разведку. Таким образом, нас, вероятнее всего, пытаются разделить, но у нас есть прекрасные ученики, — она ободряюще улыбнулась, — но против маормеров вам пока рано выступать. Зато мы уверены, что со змеёй вы справитесь. На подготовку у вас есть час, потом вылетаете. И обязательно покормите грифонов.

Внезапно мастер Арквидил что-то прошептал на ухо мастеру Ариэл. Та покачала головой и укоризненно на него посмотрела, затем сказала Олориме:

— Твоего грифона накормят отдельно, мастеру Арквидилу необходимо с тобой поговорить.

Подмастерья и мастера разошлись в свои комнаты, и в зале осталась только Олориме вместе со своим учителем. Тот нервно барабанил пальцами по столу, вздыхал и явно собирался с мыслями. Олориме спросила разрешения и присела на небольшую скамейку рядом с книжным шкафом. Наконец, мастер Арквидил решился и подвинул стул с резной спинкой ближе к Олориме и сел сам.

— Подмастерье Олориме, сегодня у вас будет первая самостоятельная миссия. И я должен рассказать вам одну поучительную историю. Моим первым учеником, — он вздохнул, — был юноша по имени Ланмо. Очень талантливый и сообразительный молодой человек, не самого высокого происхождения, но это только придавало ему желания показать себя. Это было больше пятидесяти лет назад, — он грустно улыбнулся, — и я сам был заметно моложе. Я уверился в талантах Ланмо и давал ему много свободы в принятии решений. Он быстро стал, как мне казалось, одним из нас. И он быстро упросил меня отправить его в первый самостоятельный полёт в одиночку. Я заподозрил неладное, только когда он слишком долго не возвращался из патруля. Но увы, было слишком поздно. Когда мы отправились на поиски, — голос мастера дрогнул, — мы быстро его нашли. Видимо, он заметил маормерский корабль, а на борту оказался хороший заклинатель погоды. Ланмо затянуло в воронку, и он не стал спрыгивать с грифона, возможно, просто не сообразил. Они разбились вдвоём, насмерть. — Мастер склонил голову. — Больше такой ошибки я не допущу. Я не могу быть всё время рядом с тобой, Олориме, но пожалуйста, помни все мои уроки. Я постарался подготовить тебя ко всем неожиданностям, как и другие мастера. И не жертвуй собой. Всегда будет новый день и новая битва, к которой нужно быть готовой.

Глаза у мастера блестели. Это признание было таким неожиданным, таким искренним... И наконец-то головоломка сложилась. Мастер Арквидил не хотел к ней привязываться и испытывал её на прочность, чтобы убедиться, что не будет новой смерти на его совести. Олориме не могла согласиться с тем, как он с ней обращался. Но не могла не посочувствовать. Почему-то ей показалось, что будет уместно взять мастера за руку, хотя раньше она ничего подобного не делала.

— Я не подведу вас, мастер Арквидил. И вернусь с победой сегодня, обещаю.

— Не обещай того, в чём не можешь быть уверена, — покачал головой мастер Арквидил, — но я тоже считаю, что сегодня вы справитесь.

Оставалось совсем немного времени до вылета. Ей надо было как-то совладать с новым взглядом на своего мастера, но это могло подождать — сейчас им всем предстояла битва.

О морских змеях, любимых питомцах маормеров, морских эльфов, они знали немало. Но гигантские змеи — совсем другое дело. Чаще всего даже маормеры не могли ими управлять, и эти чудовища сами нападали на всё, что движется, если оно казалось им достаточно доступной добычей. Но так близко от Шиммерина их никогда не видели, и атака на другом конце Саммерсета, на Лилландрил, не могла быть просто совпадением.

Кожа гигантских морских змей превосходила прочностью почти любую броню. К молниям они были имунны, другие чары тоже причиняли им мало вреда, кроме, пожалуй, холода, который заставлял их двигаться медленнее. Тактика, о которой они коротко договорились перед вылетом, была такова: Реликен и Галенве постараются змею заморозить, чтобы лишить её подвижности, Олориме будет отвлекать, а Сирория — конечно же, Сирория — постарается ударить прямо в глаза, единственное уязвимое место.

Подлетев к Шиммерину они увидели, что змея частично выползла на берег. Это в какой-то степени было хорошо, поскольку на земле морские змеи теряли подвижность. Но зато она могла орудовать своим хвостом, который был не менее смертоносен, чем голова.

Тем не менее, план оставался прежним.

Галенве на Фалариэлле и Реликен на Беланариле сосредоточили свои усилия как раз на хвосте. Реликен метал льдины, пока Галенве отвлекал от него внимание. Олориме на Дарремалату проделывала сложные воздушные манёвры, чтобы у Сирории была возможность залететь змее за голову. Наконец, улучив момент, Силейда вцепилась когтями в череп твари, которая раскачивалась из стороны в сторону, всё же, уже медленнее, чем в самом начале. Ею явно никто не управлял, поскольку она не обращала внимания на тех, кто действительно представлял угрозу, сосредоточившись на ближайших врагах. Но всё же змея была куда злее и не собиралась бежать в море, как поступил бы простой зверь. Нет, по каким-то причинам она собиралась сражаться до конца, хотя берег совершенно точно не был её территорией. Возможно, она была зачарована, но как... Олориме не представляла, сколько нужно усилий потратить, чтобы зачаровать змею таких размеров.

Стоило Силейде утвердиться на затылке змеи, Сирория соскользнула прямо на морду твари. Глаза Олориме расширились. Сирория явно решила положиться на свою сноровку и даже не левитировала! Рискуя подставить себя и Дарри под удар, Олориме остановилась и наложила на Сирорию левитацию, добавив её оружию излучения, чтобы оно, в случае промаха, хотя бы ослепило змею.

Сирория и впрямь чуть не промахнулась. Но в конце своего полёта она чуть извернулась, и алебарда вонзилась в нижнюю часть глаза змеи, которая зашипела от боли. Её хвост и голова начали двигаться совсем непредсказуемо, и Галенве с Реликеном пришлось отлететь подальше. Олориме не хотела оставлять Сирорию, поэтому взлетела чуть выше Силейды, чтобы не терять подругу из виду. Сирория меж тем сняла с пояса меч и ногой вогнала его по рукоять в глазницу твари, но этого явно было недостаточно. Из второй уже торчала алебарда, погружённая более, чем наполовину.

Сирория посмотрела на Олориме и протянула руку. Та в ответ слевитировала свою алебарду прямо в руки Сирории, и та с торжествующим видом вогнала и её — даже глубже, чем свою собственную. Глаз змеи взорвался какой-то белёсой жидкостью, и тварь наконец рухнула замертво.

К сожалению, покинуть поле боя и просто вернуться домой Велкинар не могли. Змею следовало выбросить подальше в море, чтобы она не лежала кучей тухлого мяса на берегу и не привлекала хищников. Четыре грифона с этим успешно справились, хотя не один, кажется, и не понял, почему они должны выбросить мясо, которое можно было съесть.

В крепости их жади мастера, тоже уставшие, но тоже вернувшиеся со своего задания с победой. Олориме поделилась своими мыслями по поводу зачарования змеи, и мастер Арквидил задумчиво кивнул.

— Скорее всего, это был просто отвлекающий манёвр и пробный, так сказать камень. Но нам следует в ближайшее время внимательно следить за морем. Не дело, если о такой атаке мы узнаем от канонрива*, а не заметим её сами.

Так как все вернулись в целости и сохранности, мастер Ариэл с хитрым видом предложила подмастерьям отпраздновать своё успешное завершение первого самостоятельного задания и по этому поводу пропустить утренний патруль. Реликен засомневался, но Сирория уже тащила его в сторону общей гостиной, где был накрыт пиршественный стол, на котором в центре высился двухъярусный торт к огромной радости Сирории. Он блистал крошечными волшебными огоньками, был сделан из пшеничных коржей и свежих ягод с лёгким воздушным кремом. Олориме пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы Сирория не ела его и только его, а обратила внимание и на другие блюда.

В этот вечер им подали больше одной бутылки вина, а также жареную на открытом огне рыбу с лимонами и специями, пироги с мясом, сырное фондю и запечённых морских крабов — и всё это со свежими овощами. Стол стоил того, чтобы обратить на него самое пристальное внимание.

После пира, во время которого Сирория, не таясь, обнимала Олориме и поднимала тосты за их грифонов, за Орден Велкинар и по очереди за каждого из мастеров, включая Арквидила, который, по её словам, наконец-то исправился, Олориме увлекла Сирорию в свою спальню.

Роман Олориме и Сирории развивался неспешно, если не сказать медленно. В личных отношениях Сирория оказалась куда спокойнее и осторожнее, и вскоре, после рассказа той о своей семье, Олориме поняла, почему.

Сирория родилась в семье простых ремесленников. Её мать была ювелиром, а отец — плотником. Основам магии её научила мать, у которой начало портиться зрение, так что она зачаровала свои линзы для работы на большее увеличение. Также она пользовалась волшебным огнём, который обеспечивал ровный свет, а не дрожал как пламя свечей.

Сама Сирория была крайне активным ребёнком и подростком. «Родители уже не знали, куда меня приспособить, — рассказывала Сирория, — представляешь, так и говорили, мол, куда тебя девать-то, — когда объявили очередной набор в стражу в Шиммерине. Ну, я и пошла».

Тут и открылись таланты Сирории в боевых искусствах. Она быстрее всех рекрутов выучилась бою на мечах и алебардах, и вскоре у неё не осталось достойных напарниц, кроме капитана стражи.

После этого снова пришло время менять профессию, поскольку всем было очевидно, что такому таланту грех пропадать в страже. Сирория думала отправиться в действующую армию, но капитан уговорила её подать прошение в школу юстициаров, обещая свою протекцию, и, возможно, именно благодаря этому прошение было принято.

Именно там Сирория и познакомилась с основами магии разрушения. Её заметил преподаватель магии и стал давать ей частные уроки после занятий, уверенный, что талант Сирории не должен пропасть, ведь это обязанность каждого мага — вырастить себе смену.

Однако оказалось, что страстный характер Сирории совершенно не подходил законникам-юстициарам, которые должны были в первую очередь расследовать дела, а потом уже применять силу, и то, далеко не всегда это требовалось. После участия в нескольких рейдах на пиратов и на культистов мелкого даэдрического божества, Сирория окончательно заскучала и написала прошение на имя главы Ордена юстициаров о переводе её в действующую армию. И теперь получила такой же формальный отказ. На этот раз ей предложили подать прошение в Орден Велкинар, который всегда казался Сирории точно недостижимым. Да, она отлично владела всеми видами древкового оружия и оружия ближнего боя, но этого не могло быть достаточно для вступления в Орден. Магию она знала на самом начальном уровне, а Велкинар всегда славились как великолепные боевые маги. И тут она узнала про Морниалеара, прославленнейшего из Велкинар, который не использовал магию в бою. Это, во-первых, заставило Сирорию куда больше времени проводить в библиотеке, а во-вторых, она налегла на тренировки и всегда была на передовой в самых опасных заданиях. Она не дослужилась до командного состава, да ей никогда и не хотелось никем командовать кроме себя.

Потом оказалось, что мастер Тиаэллин как раз искал себе подобную ученицу. Он считал, что прославленных воинов учить — только портить, потому что их навыки уже закостенели, и на своём месте они сослужат Саммерсету куда лучшую службу. А вот свежий талант... Жаль, такие эльфы редко подавали прошение на зачисление, а времени искать самому у мастера Тиаэллина не было. Прошение же Сирории было для него просто настоящей находкой, и он сразу же взял её под своё крыло и ни разу об этом не пожалел, не смотря на случай с Силейдой. Он всегда поддерживал Сирорию.

Олориме рассказал о своей семье — о матери, которая долгое время занималась внешней политикой, отце, который был знатным альтмером и обожал своё поместье. После недолгой службы в секретариате налогового департамента он ушёл в своё увлечение с головой. Поэтому у них был потрясающий фруктовый сад и винодельня, и пашни, и они разводили рыбу, и пчёл, и... Олориме ещё давно пригласила Сирорию в поместье, но та только ласково улыбнулась. После того, как Сирория рассказала о себе, стало ясно, какая пропасть пролегала между ними до вступления в Орден. И что Сирория стесняется немного своего происхождения. Гордится тем, что так высоко взлетела — во всех смыслах, — но помнит, откуда начинала. И почему так сдержанна в отношении Олориме. Нельзя было сказать, что она не отвечала взаимностью, но всегда помнила, кто она и откуда.

Олориме пока не знала, как преодолеть эту пропасть.

Но этой ночью что-то поменялось в Сирории.

— Ты меня спасала, да? — Она прижала ладонь к щеке Олориме. Та улыбнулась ласке и кивнула. 

— Ты могла сама пострадать, пожалуйста, береги себя. Я не знаю, что делать, если с тобой что-нибудь случится.

— Со мной всё будет хорошо. Это ты у нас задира и должна быть осторожнее, — сказала Олориме и притянула возлюбленную, чтобы поцеловать. Та охотно ответила.

Это была почти обычная ночь — и привычные, не приедающиеся ласки, и ласковый шёпот, и удовольствие, от которого хотелось раствориться в тёплой ночи... То же, но Сирория явно подпустила Олориме гораздо ближе.

Их всё чаще отправляли на самостоятельные миссии, хотя обучение никто не отменял. «Сбор информации» стал для Олориме самым сложным. В какой-то степени она до сих пор была наивной юной девушкой, которая восторгалась Орденом Велкинар и была уверена, что все жители Саммерсета точно так же относятся к наездникам на грифонах. Ведь они хранят спокойствие всех островов! Конечно же, всю полезную информацию им должны выкладывать сразу же, стоит им появиться в городе.

К сожалению, быстро выяснилось, что это не так. Никто не желал рассказывать о свои оплошностях, о промахах, не говоря уж об откровенных просчётах или собственных проступках. Всё это приходилось учиться считывать по голосу и позе, искать уязвимые точки, давить и порой даже угрожать. Олориме это давалось с трудом, а вот Сирория блистала. У неё ещё остались друзья и подруги среди юстициаров, да и сама она хоть и не любила расследования, умела этим заниматься. Она всегда знала, к кому идти, как в целом устроен мир интриг, и где обычно все прячут свои тёмные делишки. «Все любят срезать углы, — говорила она, надо только понять, какие именно».

Олориме наблюдала за мастером Арквидилом, и ей казалось, что он одним своим присутствием уже влияет на обстановку. Сама она скорее просила, чем требовала, и к ней относились без того уважения, которого она заслуживала. Это злило. Но постепенно Олориме начала извлекать выгоду из того, что её не слишком принимали всерьёз. Во-первых, с ней охотнее шли на контакт, чем с мастером Арквидилом, во-вторых, альтмеры куда охотнее рядом с ней болтали, как им казалось, о всяких пустяках, надеясь заговорить зубы, но если знать, за что можно зацепиться, то это позволяло вызнать немало полезной информации. Мастер Арквидил, по началу недовольный тем, что к его ученице проявляют так мало уважения, счёл её тактику приемлемой, но предупредил, что давить и угрожать ей тоже стоит учиться, потому что когда она станет полноправным Велкинар, эльфы перестанут так спокойно к ней относиться. Сама Олориме считала, что создаёт себе репутацию настолько безопасной, что скоро эльфы сами начнут выбалтывать ей свои секреты — ведь последствия будут так нескоро... Но обычно на следующий же день Олориме шла к канонриву или высшим кинлордам* и кинледи* и требовала отчёта. Никому, правда, и в голову не приходило, что обычная болтовня привела именно к этим последствиям. Магия, не иначе.

Тем не менее, самым частым их заданием была разведка. Из-за кажущейся пустынности вод вокруг Саммерсета они привлекали пиратов и контрабандистов, да и маормеры никогда не дремали и норовили напасть на отдалённые острова. Всё это требовало неусыпного присутствия Велкинар.

Так что миссия Реликена, во время которой он должен был проверить небольшой остров с маяком, вокруг которого наблюдались странные флуктуации погоды, не был необычным. Мастер Эстарвен подозревала деятельность маормеров, и потому велела ему ни в коем случае не пытаться действовать самостоятельно и сразу вернуться с докладом в крепость.

Но в обычное время Реликен не вернулся. И не вернулся спустя час. Сирория, Олориме и Галенве не находили себе места. Мастера должны были вернуться ещё позже, и за это время с Реликеном могла в буквальном смысле случиться что угодно. В итоге Сирория сказала:

— Нет, так не может продолжаться. Реликена могут убить, пока мы тут изображаем паинек и ждём мастеров. Олориме, мы должны слетать по маршруту Реликена и найти его. Галенве, скажи мастерам, куда мы отправились. Вдвоём у нас больше шансов, чем в одиночку, но и оставлять крепость не стоит, вдруг придёт срочное задание, мы же должны быть на месте!

Галенве протестовал, и они с Сирорией чуть не поссорились. В итоге он подчинился с крайне недовольным видом, а Олориме и Сирория пошли готовить своих грифонов ко второму за день вылету.

Ещё издалека стало понятно, что на острове творится что-то неладное. Он был окружён тяжёлыми облаками, даже на расстоянии ощущалось, какой сильный ветер дует над ним, и грифонов буквально несло в бурю.

Они облетели остров, но не обнаружили и следов Реликена или его грифона. Однако к самому маяку подобраться было почти невозможно, настолько сильной была буря. Олориме решила взлететь над облаками и посмотреть сверху на происходящее. Так высоко было подняться очень тяжело, не хватало воздуха ни ей, ни грифону, голова раскалывалась, и это был отчаянный манёвр, буквально пять минут — и назад. Но мельком взглянув, было уже всё ясно.

Беланарил парил внутри бури, а Реликен бессознательно лежал на его спине. Грифон явно устал и сил ему скоро перестанет хватать. А в самом оке бури стоял маг-маормер, вокруг которого была начерчена пентаграмма. Он принёс в жертву смотрителя маяка и использовал его кровь, чтобы создать такую мощную бурю в одиночку!

Возможно, это был отступник, или просто маг-испытатель, но Реликена явно затянуло в образующуюся воронку, и только убив заклинателя, можно было развеять бурю.

Вернувшись, всё, что Олориме могла прокричать Сирории, это то, что им нужно пробиться в око бури.

Задача была на грани их возможностей. Внутри бури было легко потерять направление, дождь нещадно хлестал, а ветер норовил сорвать наездниц со спин грифонов. После первого патруля ни Силейда, ни Дарремалату не успели до конца отдохнуть, и их силы были конечны.

Сирория первая бросилась в объятья бури, наперерез ветру и дождю. Под тем же резким углом в бурю ворвалась и Олориме. Ориентироваться стало сразу невозможно, перекрикиваться тоже. Она могла положиться только на картинку, увиденную сверху, и на собственное ощущение времени, отточенное практиками мистицизма. На этом она и сосредоточилась. Она направляла Дарремалату мысленно, не шевелясь, чтобы не сбить внутренний отсчёт. Рывок вправо. Теперь ещё один, прямо. Влево, влево, ветер сносит. Теперь снова прямо, ещё раз влево, вот виден просвет, ещё рывок, пожалуйста, Дарри, милый, ещё чуть-чуть! И они прорвались. Сирорию, как назло, засосало в бурю, её нигде не было видно.

И Олориме вместе с Дарри спикировали вниз, прямо на ничего не подозревающего — как тогда казалось — мага.

К сожалению, он был не один. Вокруг него стояла стража из других магов, которые поддерживали ритуал и закрыли главного мага щитом, через который стремительно проникнуть не получилось, а плавно планировать означало подставить себя под удар. Сделав круг, Олориме решила ослепить врага, и вниз полетело световое копьё, которое было отбито щитом. Это означало, что придётся спешиваться, иначе за барьер не проникнуть!

Она попросила Дарремалату прикрыть её и стала осторожно левитировать вниз, стараясь не совершать резких движений. Дарремалату кружил вокруг неё, не давая магам прицелиться. Возможно, там были и солдаты-маормеры, но это она выяснит позже.

Приземлившись в щите против магии, Олориме взорвала его. Это заставило круг магов покачнуться. Они направили на неё свои посохи, но это ослабило ритуал, чего и добивалась Олориме, и сверху на них обрушилась Силейда вместе с Сирорией!

Да, магов, конечно же, охраняли солдаты, но они были не чета Сирории. Несколько огненных шаров раскидали их в разные стороны, оставив на земле глубокие кратеры, пока Олориме сражалась с главным магом, который атаковал её молниями. Под дождём этот манёвр был особенно опасным, и Олориме пришлось снова левитировать, но краем он всё же её достал, и её тело скрутила судорога. Она чуть не выпустила алебарду из рук, но смогла сосредоточиться и окутала мага холодом. Не только он умел использовать обстоятельства себе на пользу! Маг защитился огненным щитом, совсем забыв про Сирорию, которая попросту ударила его алебардой сзади, раскроив ему череп. Остальные маги были убиты. На остров спланировал Беланарил, и Олориме бросилась к нему.

К счастью, осмотр и магический анализ не показали ничего угрожающего жизни. Видимо, он застал начало ритуала, и его лишило сознания взрывной воздушной волной, которая создалась в зоне искусственного перепада давления. Потом в эту пустоту привлеклись тучи, и буря начала набирать обороты.

Олориме влила немного магии в обмякшее тело Реликена, и тот вскоре очнулся. Беланарил смотрел на Олориме с благодарностью — он явно боялся потерять своего наездника.

— Знаешь, меня все называют безбашенной, но настоящая сорвиголова — это ты, — сказала Сирория. — Ты поднялась выше облаков — рискованный манёвр сам по себе. Но после ты ещё и ломанулась в центр бури и в одиночку атаковала целую орду маормеров!

— Я знала, что ты меня прикроешь, — просто ответила Олориме.

— Я могла быть без сознания, как и Реликен, — покачала головой Сирория, — нет, ты была готова принять бой одна. И ты при этом рассчитывала на наших грифонов, что они нас вынесут в безопасное место. Не отрицай, ты была готова пожертвовать собой ради нас.

— Даже если так, — Олориме вздохнула, — я Велкинар и должна быть готова выиграть даже самый безнадёжный бой.

Сирория вдруг подошла к Олориме, обняла её — мокрую от дождя и в ссадинах от пропущенных ударов в магической схватке, и сказала достаточно громко, так, чтобы Реликен тоже услышал:

— Я люблю тебя, Олориме. Пожалуйста, не рискуй собой, я не знаю, что я буду без тебя делать. Я знаю, что в Ордене это невозможно, но я прошу тебя — рискуй только вместе со мной. Я всегда тебя спасу, точно так же, как ты спасла меня.

— Не могу этого обещать, — улыбнулась счастливая Олориме, — но я всегда буду возвращаться в крепость к тебе, что бы не случилось.

**Глава 4**

Прошло почти пятьдесят лет с тех пор, как Олориме, Сирория, Реликен и Галенве стали полноправными Велкинар, и больше тридцати с тех пор, как мастера подали в отставку, оставляя ответственность за Саммерсет на плечах более юного поколения.

Потом Олориме не раз казалось, что сделали они это слишком рано.

Захват морского слоада был настоящим триумфом. Эти разумные твари обладали невероятной магической силой, и обезвредить и иметь возможность изучить такую было настоящим подарком судьбы.

Битва была сложной, на грани провала. Чтобы отвлечь чудище, выглядящее, как гигантский слизняк, и при этом колдующее напропалую, пришлось привлечь регулярные войска, иначе с атакой было не справиться. З'Маджа, как эта тварь себя называла, призывала всё новых и новых морских чудовищ, которые сражались на её стороне, а из мёртвых солдат создавала их богомерзкие тени.

Олориме гордилась, что на острие битвы была именно она. Излучение, подобное солнечному, разрушало тени и останавливало войска слоада и её гигантского артефакта — подвески в виде чёрного камня прямо на груди. Её удалось измотать и обезвредить, не убивая — когда ещё получится изучить морского слоада в магической тюрьме? Никто из них, кроме Галенве, не сомневался, что победив, удержать в полубессознательном состоянии её удастся достаточно легко. Под конвоем они отвезли З'Маджу в Клаудрест и заперли в магически запечатанной пустующей башне.

Мастер Арквидил бы их отговорил. Кто угодно из мастеров ужаснулся бы затее. Но они давно умерли или ушли в отставку, и на страже Саммерсета остались они вчетвером. Слоады поднимали голову, и нужно было выяснить, как много их на Саммерсете и что они затевают. Морские слоады вообще долгое время были мифом — и пусть бы им и оставались. Мерзкие, но обладающие поразительной мощью, в одиночку такая тварь могла захватить город! И тем более при помощи такого артефакта, как у З'Маджи. Его природу тоже надо было выяснить.

Они отправили запрос в Кристальную Башню, где расположился Колледж Сапиархов, главных специалистов по магии на Саммерсете. Но до их прибытия могло пройти немало времени, а изучить слоада требовалось как можно скорее.

Но одно дело победить тварь и другое дело — её расколоть. Нельзя сказать, что Велкинар плохо умели добывать информацию, но пытать они не умели, а найти подход к такому чуждому разуму было непросто. Посланники с другой стороны Этон Нира не спешили на помощь, а их собственные идеи постепенно подходили к концу. Галенве высказал предположение, что артефакт даэдрический, поскольку только магия Олориме могла с ним справиться, но это требовало отдельных доказательств.

Только падение Клаудреста показало им, что это их заманили в ловушку, а не наоборот. Хотя кому «им»? Ей. Олориме единственная смогла что-то противопоставить магии З'Маджи и сохранить свой разум. Реликен, Галенве и даже Сирория в ту ночь попали под власть слоада, а город, который Велкинар поклялись защищать, пал.

Вечером они вернулись из патруля, усталые. Маормеры что-то выискивали на горизонте, и как будто их кораблей стало больше, особенно рядом с Санхолдом. Они явно что-то затевали, и Реликен предупредил об этом канонрива города. Однако основные силы регулярной армии были в Сиродиле... Так что защищать Санхолд в случае атаки пришлось бы небольшому гарнизону и лично им, Велкинар. Многого канонрив сделать и не могла.

Эту ночь Сирория и Олориме провели раздельно. Олориме собиралась засидеться до ночи над книгами по даэдрической магии и не хотела мешать Сирории хорошо выспаться. Та не спорила, только потянулась и обняла возлюбленную, сказав, что та никак не может ей помешать, но иногда раздельные спальни — это даже интригует, — и поцеловала.

Олориме действительно так долго сидела в библиотеке, что уснула прямо за столом, и если бы это произошло во времена ученичества, её бы разбудила Арианна. К сожалению, та уже лет десять как умерла, а больше никому из слуг Олориме так не доверяла как ей, и никто не рискнул её будить.

Возможно, это спасло Олориме жизнь.

На рассвете, когда солнце окрасило розовым белоснежные башни Клаудреста, всё уже началось.

Олориме проснулась от того, что её тело обволок холодный густой туман. Такого никогда не было в крепости, и он был явно магического происхождения. Развеяв его солнечным заклинанием, Олориме выбежала во двор.

Туман сочился из башни З'Маджи и постепенно захватывал весь двор, опускаясь всё ниже и ниже, окутывая весь город. Олориме повезло — она сидела в магически запечатанном отделе со свитками, куда туман просочился только на рассвете, а сам он, вероятно, возник ещё ночью. «Сирория! Дарремалату!» — подумала Олориме и бросилась на Аэри, площадку, на которой находились платформы для приземления грифонов. Она чувствовала, что Дарри сейчас обескуражен, а Сирорию лучше всего было спасать вместе с верным другом.

Впрочем, оказалось, что спасать было некого. Дарри парил над Аэри, а на самой платформе... Там сидел морской слоад, и из её подвески продолжал сочиться туман. На каждой площадке стояли её друзья, окутанные фиолетовым тёмным сиянием, и невидяще смотрели на неё. Рядом в том же состоянии стояли их грифоны.

«Нет, нет-нет-нет! — билась мысль в голове Олориме, — этого не может быть, она не могла так легко их захватить под свой контроль!»

Но медлить было нельзя. Под Аэри простирался город, который нужно было хотя бы попытаться спасти. На мосту к крепости тумана почти не было, и можно было попытаться вынести ещё живых людей туда, на возвышенность.

Олориме бросилась к мосту и слевитировала на Дарремалату. Она не знала, многих ли ей удастся спасти... А ведь ещё надо было перекрыть въезд в город! И никого рядом с ней не было, кто мог бы помочь. Почти, возможно, кого-то З'Маджа поленилась захватывать или убивать — кого-то вроде обслуги крепости, до которой в башнях туман мог и не достать. Пока же Олориме спикировала вниз. Туман распространялся с чудовищной скоростью. Альтмеры бежали со всех ног, но многих туман уже настиг. Не разбирая, кого она подхватывает, Олориме выставила сияющий магический щит, который должен был защитить её и Дарри от тумана и начала эвакуировать всех, кого можно, по дороге наверх объясняя, что они должны никого не впускать в город. Впрочем, это было и так понятно. К сожалению, максимум она могла вытаскивать по одному эльфу, и это было прискорбно мало. К счастью, часть эльфов сумели сбежать. Но очень быстро под Олориме стал простираться совершенно мёртвый город, а её друзья были под контролем З'Маджи. Требовались гигантские усилия, чтобы победить их, а искать помощи было негде — сюда нужен был легион.

Нужно было остановиться и подумать. Но сначала — обслуга крепости, включая стражу.

Как оказалось, часть сумели спастись сами, часть были в плохом состоянии, но не мертвы, и их удалось перетащить в безопасное место — всё же концентрация тумана в крепости была минимальной, не то, что в городе.

Теперь Олориме почувствовала, что сделала всё, что смогла.

Она опустилась на выходе из города. Туда, на возвышенность, туман не доставал, и там же столпились спасённые ею люди. Они горячо её приветствовали, но на лицах некоторых была горечь — ведь в конце концов именно Велкинар притащили в Клаудрест морского слоада. Именно они отвечали за случившееся. И Олориме была с ними согласна, но теперь требовалось действовать, а не просить прощения. Это можно было оставить на потом.

Чтобы победить всех троих Велкинар, потребовался бы целый легион регулярной армии и ещё столько же на победу над З'Маджей. Ей нужно было максимально быстро и чётко составить такой отчёт, чтобы исполняющая обязанности королевы на Саммерсете отозвала из Сиродила такое количество войск. Но это означало, что всё это время, пока войска будут перебрасывать, Клаудрест будет во владении морского слоада, и кто знает, что за это время тварь успеет предпринять. Например, подымет весь город в качестве теневых воинов и бросит их в атаку на Саммерсет!

Конечно, послание она отправит. Но ей нужна была помочь прям сейчас, не дожидаясь армии. Или вместе с ожиданием армии. Никто не мог сравниться в искусстве боя с Велкинар, и, как назло, именно они сейчас были её противниками. Сама Олориме умела частично рассеивать теневую магию З'Маджи, но кто-то должен был при этом успеть победить её друзей…

На дороге, ведущей в город, появилась дюжина существ самых разных рас. Олориме вздохнула — ничего удивительного, Саммерсет недавно открыли для посещения, и теперь толпы орков, аргониан и прочей шушеры заполонили улицы Алинора, столицы да и других городов. Ничего удивительного, что они пришли и в Клаудрест. Вот только выбрали они плохое время.

Олориме отправилась их предупредить, что в город входить нельзя, и толпа её внимательно выслушала. А потом расспросила, и довольно придирчиво, о том, что произошло. Олориме оглядела их обмундирование и выправку. Может быть, если они скоординируют свои усилия, то с её помощью им удастся победить З'Маджу, особенно если они возьмутся за каждого Велкинар по-очереди.

Лидер осмотрела своих союзников и вздохнула. Она очень подробно расспросила Олориме о магии тени и о том, на что были способны Велкинар. А в ответ на её предложение сначала победить Велкинар одного за другим, а потом уже идти в бой с З'Маджей попросту сказала:

— Я уже видела такое. Если мы не нападём сразу на З'Маджу, твои друзья умрут. Она не отпустит их из-под контроля, если дать ей такую возможность.

Олориме побледнела. Это была огромная жертва. Её сердце будет не просто разбито, оно будет разорвано на куски. Сможет ли она восстановить орден? Наверное, сможет. Но это будет пустая оболочка, а не она сама. Время лечит раны, но не такие.

— Мы просто должны победить их во время боя с З'Маджей, — сказала лидер. — Это будет сложный бой…

— Я помогу, — сказала Олориме, — я умею развеивать теневую магию и смогу вам помочь.

— Отлично, — лидер кивнула, — тогда пошли спасать Орден Велкинар, пока ещё есть кого. А там и весь Клаудрест. Когда З'Маджа умрёт, туман рассеется.

Бой был долгим и болезненным. Всё, что могла сделать Олориме, это немного помочь рассеять магию тени, которой З'Маджа пользовалась во всю. Иногда она «оживляла» одного из Велкинар, и тогда отряду приходилось туго. Но Олориме ничего не могла сделать, потому что ей приходилось неусыпно следить за порталами в мир теней, из которого и черпала силу З'Маджа.

Смотреть, как избивают и почти убивают твоих друзей, было больно. Даже не смотря на то, что это был единственный путь освободить их из-под контроля морского слоада. И к тому же, она сама была готова даже пожертвовать ими... Она старалась об этом не думать, как в своё время о признании мастера Арквидила, а просто делать то, что она умела лучше всего — сражаться.

Как ни странно, они победили. То ли благодаря её рассказу, то ли благодаря слаженности команды приключенцев — кем же ещё была эта разношёрстная компания — а может, всему вместе, орден Велкинар был спасён.

Потом окажется, что многие, конечно, погибли во время атаки на Клаудрест, но многие и выжили. Потом в Шиммерине придётся упрашивать и даже немного угрожать, чтобы на Орден были выделены дополнительные средства, чтобы обеспечить безопасность Саммерсета. Много чего будет потом.

А пока Олориме смотрела на Сирорию, на своих друзей и в небо — которое не останется беззащитным, и счастливо улыбалась.

**Author's Note:**

> * Фредас - пятница в Тамриэле  
> * Сандас - воскресенье в Тамриэле  
> * Канонрив - мэр города  
> * Кинлорд и кинледи - представители высшей знати у альтмеров


End file.
